New Boy
by shephard110
Summary: A new kid has moved to PS 118. Everything seems to be going good for him. But one incident can cause friends to turn against you. Ed Edd 'n' Eddy Characters used in here. r&r Please
1. New Student

NEW STUDENT

"I have a very special surprise for all of you today," Mr. Simmons exclaimed, "aren't you excited?" The class didn't even bother grunting. It seemed as if everyday had a "special surprise" when it's time for lunch. "Yes," Mr. Simmons continued, "this evening, at 5 o'clock, we will all meet in this room for some fun learning activities. It will be so much fun and so enriching for all of us. I just can't wait. So, who wants to come?"

As usual, Phoebe's hand was like a rocket in space, shooting up before Mr. Simmons finished his sentence. Also as usual, nobody else's hand was raised. Mr. Simmons's happy face quickly turned into a frown.  
"Well, I wanted this to be an extra special bonus to the fun, but I think it may interest you that whoever does this little outing gets 100 points of extra credit."  
Like fireworks exploding, everyone held their hands in the air. Although Mr. Simmons was disappointed that he had to bribe his students to come, he was happy that they would be able to participate in what he promised Mr. Wartz would be an "experience they'd never forget."

there was a knock on the door. "Oh boy, that must be him!" Mr. Simmons gladly opened the door to see a kid standing there, looking shy."Class, I have a announcement to make. We have a new student, his name is Thomas Rogan." the class sat there stun. They weren't expecting another new student in their class room. Thomas just waved at them and quickly tried to find a seat. He quickly found a empty seat next to a kid with a football shaped head and quickly walked towards it and quickly sat down.

"So, where are you from,Thomas?" Mr. Simmons asked, trying to know the kid better."I been here all my life." Thomas said quickly. "Well okay. We were just talking about special learning activities at 5 o' clock this evening! I was wondering if you'll be able to come join us. The project is being held at this class room."

"Sure. I can come." "Great! I'm looking forward to knowing you better!" Arnold took the opportunity to get a good look at Thomas. Thomas had a afro like Gerald, except it was curved backwards, he had dark skin like Gerald, but lighter, he had a plain gray t-shirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals. Arnold try to get a good look at his and was shocked when he got a good look at his eyes. His right eye was dark green. Arnold knew that was an unusual eye color for African Americans. But what really shocked him was Thomas' other iris was red. Nobody in the world had red for a eye color.

"Was Thomas born with those mitch-match eyes, especially with that red one?" Finally the lunch bell ringed and everyone scattered out of the class room like New York cockroaches when light comes on. Thomas and Arnold were the last one out of Mr. Simmons class. "So Thomas, what did you mean when you said you been here all your life? I never saw you in Hillwood." Thomas took some moments to answer the question. "I lived in this state all my life. Not Hillwood." "So, were you born with that eye color? Colors I should say." "yep. And don't call me a freak because of them."

"Don't worry I won't. That not who I am. So do you want to go sit with us?" "sure." Arnold knew that Thomas was going to be a great friend to him. He just hope he was going to like this place and not have any problems with the other student. He just hoped...


	2. Introduced

Introduced

Arnold and Thomas finally entered the cafeteria and saw what they were having for lunch. They were having hamburgers with a choice of hot dogs, potatoes and fries as side dishes. Apple sauce, tapioca pudding, and lemon pudding (which Stinky grabbed the last one joyfully). Arnold made the choice of having hot dogs for lunch, with ketchup as a topping, grabbed a cup of fries, grabbed a bowl of tapioca pudding, and grabbed a carton of milk.

Thomas made the choice of having a hamburger for lunch, with lettuce, onions, ketchup, mustered, and mayo for topping, with a cup of fries, and apple sauce. But he didn't grab a carton of milk.

Arnold payed for his lunch and waited for Thomas. It was finally his turn to pay for lunch. He was searching in his pockets and his hands came up without any cash. Thomas' happy face quickly turn to a frighten face.

Arnold quickly went over to him to see what was the problem. "What's wrong Thomas?" "I don't have any lunch money." "Don't worry, I'll pay for it." Arnold approached the lunch lady and taped on her shoulder. "Excuse me ma'am, but my friend here doesn't have his lunch money with him. So I'm paying for his lunch." "sure! That's very sweet of you, young man!" "Thanks! Come on Thomas!"

"Thanks man!" Thomas then let out a loud giggle. Arnold notice this. "What's so funny?" Thomas then got control of himself. "I don't even know your name." "Oh, my apologies! My name is Arnold." "Arnold, eh?"

Arnold and Thomas finally reached their destination and sat down at the table, where Gerald, Harold, stinky and Sid were sitting.

"Yo, Thomas, What's up!? The Names Gerald." Gerald introduced himself and held out his hand for him to shake. Thomas just simply grabbed it and shook It. "It's nice to meet you Garold"

"I'm Sid its very nice to meet you"

"I'm Harold! If you make fun of me I'll pound you."

"Don't worry Harold. I won't do such a thing"

"I'm Stinky! Stinky Peterson. I can see were going to be good friends. On the account of you seem to be a nice person."

Thomas let out a small giggle. "Um Stinky, do you mind if I call you Peterson?"

"Sure. I don't see any harm in that."

The lunch hour went by as they were chatting about random stuff. The recess bell ringed and the students poured out of the building. Arnold Continued to introduce Thomas around.

"Hey Thomas, It's ever so nice for you to be here. The kids here are ever so nice here. My name is Lila. Lila Sawyer."

"Oh Hi! It's nice to meet you Lila." He said shaking her hand.

Helga, Who was happening to be walking by, shoved Thomas to the ground. "Out of my way, bucko!"

Helga then realized that she shoved him when she looked at his face. "Your name is Thomas, is it? Well let me tell you something. If you make fun of me, or annoy me, you'll meet old Besty and The Five Avenger! Got it."

"Yeah Helga! You can count on it !" Helga wasn't satisfied yet. "Look at me in the eye when you say it!"

They came Eye To Eye and Helga notice his Eyes.

"what happened to your eyes !? Are you a demon or something !? Everybody on the playground notice her outburst and went to see what was happening.

"I was born with them." "Born with what?" asked a confused Stinky. "I was born with these eye colors." everybody gathered around him to see what he was talking about. They were quickly amazed at what they saw.

"Wow! Thats so cool!" outburst ed Iggy "I'm Iggy by the way! Your names Thomas, right?" He asked helping Thomas up from the ground

"Yep! It's nice to meet you Iggy!" by then everybody introduced their selves to Thomas. Recess was over and everybody in Mr. Simmons class was now having science. They were studying about rocks and minerals. After science was over and only 30 minutes left the class, Mr. Simmons told everybody they can talk quietly to each other. Thirty minutes went by and the dismissal bell ringed.

As usual the classed went to stamped mode as Arnold went to Thomas, "thats Helga. You'll have to forgive her for she can be such a pain sometimes, literally"

"gee thanked for the warning man, I'll make sure I'll stay away from her."

"yo Arnold, Thomas, you coming?" asked a impatient Gerald.

"yea were coming! Lets go Thomas, you don't want to be tardy ed on your first day1!" and with that Arnold, Gerald, and Thomas went running down the hall almost bumping into everybody on the way. The rest of the day went by with Mr. Simmons crappy class then the dismissal bell rung.

"Ok class, i hope to see you in the activities this afternoon!" no longer wanting to here mister Simmons talked anymore they rushed out the school. Arnold met up with Gerald and Thomas who were waiting outside for him.

"so Arnold, are you coming to the after school activities this afternoon?" asked Garold

"maybe. Most likely i will because Lila is coming."

"you like Lila? The Red Headed girl?" asked a newbie Thomas

"who doesn't? Almost everybody in the entire school thinks she's pretty. So how did you like the first day of school Thomas?"

"it was interesting."

"well don't get com table Thomas, because when you're a freshmen, HE wants to get a hold of you." Garold cautioned

"who's he?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the activities. Well there's my house c ya Arnold and Thomas."

"C ya Gerald!" they both said

"So Arnold, who's HE?"

"i rather not tell you ok."

"Well... ok then"

they walked down the side walk passing people they never met before as they talked about the day of school until Arnold's house

"Well see you later Thomas, it was nice meeting you."

"Hey what a coincidence i live 2 house left of you!!!"

"Cool!!! Well see you later."

Arnold opened his door and he stopped to think a minute. 'that's odd. I don't remember any moving vans in the block. Packers must be quick with there work these days' Arnold's thought's were interuppted when his grandfather came in.

"Hey Shortman, how was school today?"

"It was great Grandpa hey have you ever met anyone with mixed colored eyes?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. Did you?"

"We had a new student today. His name is Thomas. He is a African American. And the weird thing is his left eye is red and his right eye is green!"

"seriously!? Does he have a disease?"

"I don't know. He said he was Born with them, so he most likely doesn't. Im going to hook it up on Wikipedia. See you later grandpa."

"good luck Shortman."

Arnold went up stairs and saw Osker was getting Kicked out of his room (Once again ) because he gambled Susie's money." he grabed his remote for his stairs and clicked the botton." he went up the stairs and went on his computer and hooked up what he needed to find.


	3. Sleep overs and yo mama jokes

SLEEP OVERS AND YO MAMA JOKES

"well im off grandpa."

"ok short man, have a good time!"

Arnold founded out what Thomas differences was. It wasn't a disease but a little common issue. There wasn't any side effects and works the same way as any other normal eye. But when arnold hooked up Red eye color, he founded Zero results. That eye is what Arnold was conserned about. He was walking on school ground now and he noticed that Red and Blue lights were flashing at the school yard. He rushed to see what the trouble and he found all of his classmates including Thomas over there.

"What happened?"

a police officer with a donute in his hand tuned to him explaining everything to him,"apparentally there has been accident in school son. it was envolved with one of your projects you were getting ready to work on. Sorry for it to turn out this way son."

"was it a fire?"

"well first it was a little fire, and now it's a gas leak. You probobly won't have school tomarrow if this keeps up." the officer then took a bite off his donute.

"hey dude." Thomas walked up to him. "i heard a chmeical exploded in there!"

"i know. I heard!" Gerald along with Sid Stinky and Iggy walked up to where they were standing.

"Man this Stinks! I wasted my time to get ready and this... what could've went wrong?"

"Class i sorry for the inconvenience! The after school activities are going to have to wait! Please return to you're homes please!"

"what i waste of my time! Chriminey! I have better things to do instead of standing out here at the dusk of day!"

"Hey i have an Idea! How about we have a sleep over at my house? There going to be food and scary movies and-" "I have better things to do instead of hanging around a bunch of Chuckel Heads! You can Never Suggest anything brillient nor fun! Criminey Football head!!"

Helga went to a dark Ally Where she thought she was alone. "Oh Arnold how much a disprise you, how much i hate you..." she pulls out her lock shaped locket revealing arnolds class photo inside "And yet, how much i love you, how much i want to kiss those lips. Oh Arnold, why can't i never be nice to you? Why can't I at least compliment you? Why?! WHY?! WHY?!" (and you probobly knew this was coming ) suddenly, she heard a dumpster knock over. She heard heavy weezing behind her. Then as soon as she knew it, he was breathing on her neck. (Crimeny!! WHY MUST HE SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!!!" helga thought to herself. As usual, helga turned around and Sock his nose a good one. Then Brainy fell backwards uncoincous "Thats it! Starting tomarrow, i vow to will be nice to him." helga then went marching to her home.

" That sounds like a good idea, Arnold!!" Thomas agreed.

"PARTY AT ARNOLDS HOUSE!!!!!" shouted a usually hungey only wanting to go to his house only because he was...hungry

"CHARGE!!!" Shouted Thomas. Arnold (of course ) Garold, Stinky, Harold, Sid, And Iggy went charging to His house.

They finally reached Arnold's house as Arnold opened the door and they rushed in

"Hey Shortman! Back so soon?"

"there was a accident at our school. So we dicided to have a party at my school. Is it ok grandpa?"

"Well sure. As long as they don't mess up the house i'm cool with it." Phil (Arnold's Grandpa ) Notice Thomas and his eye color, but dicided not to say anything. Arnold and his friends went charging to his room and got com table.

"Hey Thomas, you Hip?" asked Gerald

"i guess. Why"

"becuase if you hip, you can do some yo mama jokes."

"oooooh im a WIZZ at that."

"hey fellers. How about we have a yo mama face off." suggested Stinky

"ok then!" Thomas faced Sid and said "Yo mama so stupid, she sold her car for gas money."

"I like the challenge." Sid Confessed "Yo mama so fat, she can sell shade."

"old. Heard it before." Thomas said with a yawn"

"oh Yea?" Gerald stepped in "Yo mama so lazy, she thinks a two-income family is where yo daddy has two jobs."

Thomas and the rest of the gang couldn't help but giggle

"this is a good challenge" Herold said "you mama's teeth are SOOOOO BRIGHT, when she goes to church, the preacher says 'I SEE THE LIGHT!!!"

"LOL good one Harold even though that was more of a compliment." stinky snickered. "yo mama's head is so small that she got her ear pierced, and died."

"OOOOOOOOH!!" Everybody yelled "ok" Iggy shouted "yo mama so fat, when her beeper went off, people thought she was backing up."

"lol good one Iggy." arnold laughed out. "let's hear you do a you mama joke Arnold."

"ok... yo mama so fat, i had to drive around her and i ran out of gas."

"nice one Arnold." Thomas giggled "yo mama so fat, Even Bill Gates couldn't affored to pay her liposuction!"

blank stares were on Thomas "Darn that kill at my old school. Yo mama's so poor, when i asked her if i can use the bathroom, she said 'just pick a corner.'

"NOW THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!" Snickered Gerald as everyone else laughed. "ok. Yo mama so fat, she has more chins then a hong kung phone book"

"lol good one. I got one!" Sid yelled. "yo mama's so fat and dark, when she jumped of the Grand Canyon, everybody was like 'darkness fell'.

"OOH! OOH! Yo mama is so fat, they have to grease the bath tub to get her out." Arnold Joked.

"yo mama is so fat, when she backs up she beeps."

"isn't that joke similar of my joke? Oh well, it's still funny. Yo mama is so fat, even Marine World wasn't big enough for her to get baptized."

"Yo mama is so stupid, she sits on the TV, and watches the couch!" Thomas joked

They told more jokes, watched scary movies, had a pillow fight, stayed up late, they were having the time off their lives. Little did Thomas know, that tommarow is going to be different for him. And little did everybody know, a new kid was on the way to Hillwood.


	4. The son of a Shepherd

(A/N Ok, this is another remake of the earlier chapters. Hope you enjoy this more as since I've improved on the story telling and grammar, misspellings and such. Also I've made a mistake about Rolf being Asian. I've seen the Pen Pal Episode of when Ed was receiving gifts from a pen pal and it is hinted that rolf might been from the old country in Norway. Like I said. I Hope you'll enjoy the improvement of this chapter.

On we go, shall we?)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or Ed Edd n Eddy. I Do own Thomas)

The Son Of A Shepherd

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!" Arnold's alarm clock sounded

Arnold grunted as he reached up to reset his alarm clock. He put it back on his shelf and rubbed his eyes. It was 7:36 AM. He opened his curtain and saw it was mostly cloudy outside, threatening to rain any minute. He could see the sun, but just barely. He rubbed his hair and rubbed the temples on his forehead. They really must have partied hard last night, cause he could still feel the slight headache. He wished he could go back to sleep, but since it was a school day, They'd have to get going soon.. He tuned around to see that Gerald was sleeping comfortable on his remote control chair, Stinky was sleeping against the Gold fish tank, Iggy sleeping against the closet door, and Sid sleeping on the floor by Arnold's bed. Arnold then noticed some people were missing. It didn't take him long to figure out that Thomas and Harold were missing. Arnold yawned and stretched as he got off the bed. He figured they'd must have gotten up early to eat some breakfast. He went over and shoved Gerald slightly making him grunt as he opened his eyes.

"Gerald, come on man." He said, his arm still nudging the waking preteen. "It's time for school."

"No…" he groaned, before wiping his 2 hands on his baggy eyes. "Can't we…just sleep in?" he said, barely coherent. Looks like Gerald had a lot of fun last night too, his bed hair and emptied soda cans around him as evidence. Arnold turned to the sleeping group of preteens and begin nudging each one awake, one by one

"Guys." He said, nudging each and every one awake, each one either yawning, stretching or both. All of them rubbed their bloodshot eyes and gave Arnold a look of annoyance. Arnold just only rubbed his eyes once more. "Come on guys, We have to get to school soon." A bunch of groans and moans were his only reply as the group begin sluggishly getting out of their resting places. Normally, Arnold would grab his clothes then go down and wait for the inevitable long line to take a shower. But today, he just didn't have the time. Arnold got dressed in his normal everyday clothes, the gang soon following suit. He opened the Door and was about to press the button on his control panel that send his access stairs down, only to realize his stairs where already down. Arnold figured that Thomas and Harold must've come down there. Arnold then proceeded to go downstairs to allow his friends to get ready, his backpack on his back. As he walked down the hallway, he was not in the least bit surprised to see the long line to the bathroom, with a lot impatience boarding house residence waiting to take the only bathroom shower. Arnold could clearly hear his grandpa singing as steam was seeping though the door cracks.

"Oh my darlin', Oh my darlin'!-" Phil sang, as he always did whenever he takes his abnormally long showers. He was cut off by a rather peed off Ernie.

"Will you hurry up Old man?! For crying out loud, you do this _everyday_!" he yelled out, banging on the door to make sure Phil heard him loud and clear.

"You better save me some hot water!" shouted Mr. Hyunh, supporting Ernie that Phil needed to quit these habits.

Phil either didn't seem to hear them, or didn't care. Both could've been possible at this point. Arnold sighed. He never figured why'd they bother to line up when it always turns out like that. Arnold made his way down stairs into the kitchen, sweet smell of pancakes greeting his as he through to see his Grandma, Gertie in her apron serving another batch of pancakes. There he saw Thomas And Harold sitting on the chairs eating a stack of Pancakes. Gertie noticed Arnold's presence and smiled, her wrinkly lips and cheeks flooding her face.

"Hello, Kimba." She beamed, motioning him to come over. "Get yourself a chair so I can whip you up some grub." Thomas looked at him with a confused look on his face, while Harold looked like he was about to bust a gut.

"Kimba?"

"It's a long story." he said sitting down. Harold started laughing and taunting Arnold about his nickname, only to choke on some pancakes he was still chewing. Thomas rushed over to Harold and did the Heimlich Maneuver, successfully making that fat boy coughs it up. Arnold grab a plate and sat down and soon his grandma came over him with a stack of pancakes, as Arnold happily cut a piece with his knife and a fork. Thomas looked over at him, a sincere smile on his face.

"Hey Arnold, thanks for the sleep over last night."

Arnold smiled back "No problem Thomas."

Thomas gazed down at the floor, finding his shoes interesting in the moment. "You know, this is actually the first sleep over I had."

"Seriously!" Harold Exclaimed, fork flying out of his hand "Then you really haven't lived yet."

"Guess not." Thomas chuckled "Even though I can't even remember most of my childhood for some reason."

Arnold was surprised by this "Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I've recently got a concussion so I guess I suffered from Amnesia" Thomas said playing with his food. It was obvious he was in deep thought about it. "I can remember school work problems, but for some reason, I can't remember anything else." Thomas was obviously uncomfortable talking about it and regret bringing it up, so Arnold decided to change the subject. Finally Iggy, Gerald, Sid, and Stinky made it to the kitchen, where they ate as well. They talked for a bit until the clock said 7:53 Am. They got There back packs and jackets and then headed out the door, the chilly early morning late September wind blowing in there faces. They quickly adapted to the cool wind as they went down the sidewalk to their bus stop, occasionally glancing over at the early morning rush hour traffic. Sid was talking to Iggy, Harold, and Stinky about how fun it was last night. Thomas was memorizing the way to this bus stop in case he ever had to crash at Arnold's place again. Gerald and Arnold were just talking about random stuff.

"So…" Thomas begin, trying to start a conversation, "What do you guys do for fun? You know, when the bus comes." Everyone was about to answer the question, that was until Arnold beat them to the punch

"Well, usually, we check our homework before we head to school. If-" Arnold was cut short by a rather annoyed and disapproval Gerald.

"Uhhh..._We_ Arnold?" he asked, his eyebrow raising high on his forehead. "I think you mean _you _do." Arnold just shrugged, making Gerald roll his eyes a bit. He turned to Thomas, a smile coming to his face. "I just usually chill on the bench." Gerald explained, just as the group reached their destination.

"I just see how many fudge pops I eat." Harold said, just catching on the conversation. A mixture of confusion and discomfort came to Thomas' face as he looked at the bulking boy.

"You eat Chocolate? _This_ early in the morning?!" Thomas looked a little disgruntled, thinking Harold must've had a stomach of steel. Harold nodded, taking out some fudge pops from his pocket. Where he'd got them from and how they were still fresh, the gang would never know. He then ripped of the plastic wrapper off then hungrily ate the whole fudge pop in one bite. Harold then regretted that, he them put his hands on his temples and looked in pain.

"Ahhhhh! Brain freeze!!" he yelled, running around in circles, tripping over the bench in the process. The gang then laughed at the misfortune boy. No sooner then Harold's little incident, the bus came and they got on. Arnold sat one seat ahead of Thomas, Gerald sat next to Arnold as usual, and the rest of the gang sitting where ever. Gerald looked over at Arnold, a mixture of a little fear and hope.

"Yo, Arnold. You think the fresh meat can survive his second day of school?" Gerald then looked around, as if he didn't want anyone else to know. "By now, Wolfgang and his crew should've figured he's new. And you know how much pleasure he gets for straightening out the new kids." Gerald was shivering in cold sweat just thinking about it. Arnold got a little nervous for a couple of second, then his optimistic side kicked in.

"He should be ok Gerald. It's not like Wolfgang has a list of new 4th grade students. But we'll do our best to help him try to avoid him." The words seemed to go through Gerald a bit, but he nodded his head in response.

"Whatever you say, Arnold."

The bus stopped to pick up the last bunch of kids, Helga's group. Helga stepped on with her usual scowl on her face, but it soon changed to a look of determination. Helga then searched for a certain football head and spotted him sitting next to tall hair boy close to the lane. She begin to sweat and took a big gulp. She lost the will to move until the bus jerk to life, almost knocking her on the floor. She regained her balance and begin staggering towards Arnold.

_This is it_! She said in her mind, each step she took forward got weaker and smaller. _This it the moment I vow that I will never be mean to my beloved ever again!_ More sweat begin pouring down and it seemed to get colder. One by one, she staggered until she was facing the boy of her fantasies. _Come on, Helga old girl, you can do this_.

"A-Arnold..." She barely was able to get the words out of her mouth. Arnold looked up and Saw a rather anxious looking Helga standing beside him. Gerald looked up as well and expected the insults to rain down upon them. Arnold saw that her face was twitching uncontrollably, but he knew she was trying to smile. Was she also blushing?

"Yes Helga?!" Arnold asked, a little bit surprised by her behavior, yet he kept his normal face. Gerald was cocking his eyebrow at Helga as well, but still had his expectation. What was making her tick so much? Thomas also looked at Helga and he begin thinking hard. He'd seen this behavior before, but he couldn't figure out where. It was triggering something from the past.

"I just want to say...say...that..." _Come on Helga, old girl, you can do it!_ She looked like she was on the verge of exploding, Making Arnold and even Gerald worry "I...I..." _It's just two simple words, just say it Helga!_ she screamed in her mind. But Arnold, Gerald, and Thomas weren't the only ones looking at her. She was drawing the attentions of almost everyone on the bus. The pressure then became too much. Her scowl came back and she put her hands on her hips. "That you're a football headed dweeb!" she practically screamed, making those around her recoil a little. "Honestly, You make a doorknob look smart. You're a no good pile of dirt!" She finished, Looking rather calm then what she was before. There was no surprise there. Arnold and Gerald just shrugged the insults away. It was nothing new. Arnold couldn't figure out why she would mumble stutter, and looked anxious now and then, unless she was toying with them or trying to hold back her laughter. She then stormed off to the back of the bus when she eyed Thomas, who was still studying her and trying hard to remember.

"Listen bucko!" she snapped, distracting his thinking and him giving her his full attention. "I don't care if you're new or even the son of the president. If you get on even one bit of my nerve, then you wouldn't want to you when I'm done with you." She then continued storming down the bus. Thomas was taken back by this, but for some reason, he wasn't scared. He _knew_ he'd seen that behavior before. And he was going to remember if it was the last thing on earth. He saw Arnold and Gerald looking at him, both looking sympathetic

"ok..." He said, unsure what to say at this point. "Is she…_always_ like that?" both Arnold and Gerald nodded.

"We don't know why. Most of us just avoid her." Arnold said. Thomas then had another thought.

"Is…she always…like that…you know, towards _you_ the most?" Arnold just shrugged

"I guess…"

Thomas then rubbed his fingers on his chin in suspicion. The rest of the bus ride was normal, girls gossiping, others throwing paper airplanes around, and the geeks in the back of the bus being swerved around in the back. Eugene took out a brown paper and then puked up his entire breakfast. The bus finally reached the school as it began to rain. The students use their books and backpacks to cover themselves. Other were prepared for this day as they got their rain coats. Lucky kids. Arnold entered the building and went to his locker and put his things he didn't need away. As soon as he dried off from the rain, He and Gerald took off to Mr. Simmons's room. Inside, the class was hectic, as usual, before the bell finally ranged. The class moaned as school was about to began. Arnold took his math homework and checked to see if his answers were right. He got momentarily distracted as Lila passed by his desk.

"Hi Lila..." He said between blushes.

"Oh, Hi Arnold." The new country girl smiled, flicking a stand of auburn hair from her delicate face. "The weather outside is ever so dreadful, don't you think?" Lila had only been here in the school for a week and a half. She was pretty, Smart, selfless, and kind to everyone she met, which made her the desire for every boy in class. Arnold wasn't interested until about a incident 4 days ago, when someone wrote 'Arnold loves Lila' on a wall in the city. Lila and her friends had to see it. Lila then started to take interest in Arnold and the two begin hanging around each other, even though Arnold didn't feel the same way back. It was only then, when Arnold told Lila he didn't feel that way about her, that he actually liked her liked her. But she told him that she didn't really liked him liked him back. Since then, the two had been good friends, but Arnold was trying to take it a step beyond that.

Arnold wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. He was looking at her wavy red hair, to her cute freckles, to her piecing brown eyes.

"Arnold?" She said. Arnold snapped out of his trance.

"Oh yea! Rainy days are dreadful, but it helps grow our plants." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Gerald looked at his pitiful friend, shook his head, and rolled his eyes. Arnold never really was a lady's man. Helga also noticed and gritted her teeth. She then took out a book opened it and stood it on her desk, blocking Arnold's view from her.

"I just _had_ to write Li-la's name instead of _mine_." She seethed, tightly clenching her fist. "What does that football head see in her anyway?!" she loudly whispered, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. "Sure she's pretty, she's smart and funny. But what does she got that _I_ don't got?!" she asked incredulously, oblivious that she had just answered her question. A look of sadness and hopelessness came through and she sighed deeply. "Oh Arnold, If only I left my name on that wall, that could've been you expressing your feelings to _me_, Helga G. Pataki." She then took out her golden heart shaped locket, and looked lovingly to it. "Oh Arnold, the way you selflessly put people before your own. Whether it'd be a kitten stuck in a tree, or a toy trapped in a boys room in a building on fire, you'd always help them." Her eyes then flutter, her guard becoming more down. "Like how your golden hair fits your misshaped football head. And How-"

She was cut short as she heard the all too familiar breathing behind her. Helga let out a frustrating sigh. This creep hadn't even let her _finish_ yet and he had to show up. The Breathing got closer and closer until he was breathing right into her ear. Without looking behind her, hef fist collided with Brainy's nose and glasses, smashing both of them. He fell on the floor, then recoiled to his desk. Helga was wondering when he was ever going to learn. He'd been doing this ever since their year in pre-school, but he still persisted. Just then, a rather enthusiastic Asian girl sat next to Helga, her smile bright and welcoming.

"Ohaio, Helga!" she beamed, Helga just only rubbed her temples, putting her locket away.

"No Japanese, this morning, Phoebs."

"Ok Helga." Phoebe replied, her smile never leaving her.

The class then went on as normal in the mornings. Curly hanging upside down from the ceiling fan screaming like a total maniac. How'd he made it up there, is unknown. Eugene walking to his desk, carrying a bunch on books, only to be tripped by Iggy and Park. Helga spitting spitballs at Arnold, acting Innocent, Rhonda talking to the girls about her money and fashion, and Harold was eating pancakes he snuck into the school.

"Class." Mr. Simmons said as he walked into the room, looking as if today was going to be a bright day. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and sat down in their desks, giving their attention to their extremely enthusiastic teacher. Mr. Simmons clapped his hands together and a really happy smile came to his face. "Today, we have yet another student." A bunch of eyebrows cocked and whispers begin going around. A new student _again_? They _still_ had a brand new student, and Lila was still fairly new here. Mr. Simmons either didn't notice or didn't care, his smile never leaving his face. "His name is Rolf Halvorsen."

As on cue, a tall boy walked through the door. The first thing they noticed was his oddly styled blue hair. He had a tanned skin tone, a yellow short sleeved shirt with a thick red stripe going horizontal in the middle, loose turquoise jeans and huge red and white tennis shoes. Mr. Simmons smiled warmly at the new student coming in.

"Rolf, Tell us where you're from." Mr. Simmons asked welcomely, wanting to know about Rolf. Rolf stared at the quiet class, then a smile came to his face.

"Rolf is the son of a shepherd from the old country from continent not far away, yes?" Rolf said, referring to himself in third person, green stained teeth showing as he talked. He also has a thick accent to match.

A bunch of eyebrows cocked and whispers went around, asking what Rolf had just said. Rolf didn't notice and went on. "Rolf came here to understand your ways of living in...America?" It's clear Rolf didn't understand English very well, as he keeps saying his own name. Mr. Simmons just smiled and took out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rolf. I'm Mr. Robert Simmons."

Rolf then grabbed Mr. Simmons hand and shook. "Rolf always has the pleasure of meeting he who enlightens the minds of the youngins, Mr. Simmons." Question marks flew above everyone's head. Even Mr. Simmons could only catch half of what he said.

"Yes, well erm…" Mr. Simmons stuttered, still smiling warmly at the foreign boy. "You can take a seat anywhere you want, Rolf."

Rolf nodded his head and then took a empty seat, next to Arnold. Arnold smiled at Rolf and took out a hand.

"Hey, Rolf. My name is Arnold." Rolf looked at Arnold's head for a minute, a big grin came to.

"Hello, he who's head resembles the football of sports." Rolf said, a little pride in his voice. He then shook Arnold's hand, who at the moment was deciphering Rolf's words.

"Uh…yea…" He tried, failing to hide his confusion. His attention was soon focused on Mr. Simmons who then took out a history book and put it on his desk.

"Ok class, take out you're history books and turn to page 243. We're about to read about the native American tribes."

The class let out a all out groan as they obediently took out their history books, and Mr. Simmons assigning Rolf a book. The time seemed to passed by slow, with Rolf barely understanding English and a wizard at Math. Finally the Launch bell ranged. The kids scattered across the hallway, pushing and shoving anyone in there way as if there was no tomorrow. Arnold waited for Gerald to get his things and the bother of them made it down to the lunch room. Arnold stood in the line with a lot of other 4th grade students, but of all people he stood next by, he was standing next to Helga as they told the lunch lady what they wanted on their trays. Arnold had a salad with apples and a orange juice. Gerald had a hotdog with baked beans and chocolate milk. Thomas got what Arnold got. Arnold searched for a desert. Fortunately, it was it lucky day, as he spotted the last chocolate pudding. Arnold then reached for the chocolate pudding and grasped it, only to find out Helga grabbed the same pudding, making their hands brush against each other. Helga's body begin shivering and she smiled a bit, but she quickly shook it off and pulled her hand away quickly. She glared at him.

"What are you waiting for football head? Just grab the stupid pudding and go!"

Arnold nodded without any protest and grabbed the pudding, walking away, shrugging it off as he made his way to the table Gerald was sitting at. Rolf, on the other hand, sat by himself

"Arnold, I'm telling you, I've never seen someone that weird before him before. He barely makes any sense." Gerald said staring at Rolf. Arnold looked at Rolf as well, before he got on of his ideas.

"Well, if we just talk to him, maybe we can understand." Arnold. Thomas looked at Arnold, a look of agreement on his face.

"I Agree with you Arnold." Gerald just rolled his eyes at the both of them.

"Whatever you say, Arnold…"

They got up and headed to where Rolf was seated. They all cast a look at what he was eating. Both Arnold and Thomas was a little grossed by what they saw, and Gerald giving both of them the _I told you so_ look. What Rolf was eating looked like sandwich with 2 turnips on it, raw Squid legs in between them, and glazed over honey mustard. Was that also a chicken beak?

"Hi Rolf!" Thomas said, disgruntled, recovering from seeing Rolf's launch.

"Ha-lo." Rolf waved, taking a large bite of his squid sandwich, making those around him ill and them losing a lot of their appetites. Thomas then reached out his hand towards Rolf, the Foreigner looking at it unsure.

"The names Thomas." He beamed, smirking at Rolf. Rolf smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you, puffy haired one." Rolf said, clearly pointing out Thomas' afro. Rolf also took notice of Thomas' heterochromia, the red-ish brown, and black-ish brown eye color made Rolf ponder a bit, but he kept silent.

"How do you like your first Day? Arnold asked, taking a seat next to the awkward immigrant. Rolf pondered for a minute before giving a straight honest answer.

"Rolf is trying hard to get ac costumed to your way of life. It was different in my old country." Rolf sighed as he took another bite, making the others wince a bit.

"What country are you from, Rolf?" Gerald asked, wanting to know exactly where Rolf came from which would explain his weirdness a bit.

"Rolf comes from the old country in Norway, yes?" Rolf beamed, pride evident in his voice.

"Why'd you come all the way over here?" Thomas asked, digging his fork through his salad. Rolf sighed a bit and waited a moment before answering.

"Rolf's livestock was endangered by the man in the wolf's skin. Wolfman always stole Rolf's chickens for his own profit. Soon, his whole clan threatened to raid our entire livestock and burn down our ranch for the money." Rolf sighed and sadness before taking a bite out of his sandwich. He chewed then swallowed "Rolf couldn't defeat them alone, and Nana and Papa were scared and we fled to the states." Everyone looked at Rolf with a mixture of sadness and pity.

"That's awful..." Arnold said, feeling sorry for Rolf. He'd been run out of his own country by a group of selfish thugs. That had to really suck. Arnold just only patted Rolf on the shoulder, as a reassurance that everything is going to be alright. "I'm sorry Rolf."

Rolf smiled for a half a second. "It's alright, French fry hair Arnold."

It was finally time for recess. Everyone scurrying outside. Stinky, as ball monitor, took out the balls for everyone to play, with a rather Anxious Curly helping him out. Everyone got their vital equipment and begin playing around, having a good time. They soon all lined up for a game of kickball, Helga the team captain, and Gerald the second captain. Before they could begin picking their players, a loud, bone chilling voice yelled out.

"HEY DWEEBS!" yelled a loud mature voice. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked horrified as they looked at the owner of the voice. Thomas and Rolf looked a tall, bulky kid, obviously held back a few years. He had a neck length dirty blond mullet, sporting a green t-shirt with a cobra's head on it, chocolate brown knee length shorts and green and white boots. Beside him was a rather skinny and dorky tall kid. He too, looked like he was held back a couple of times. He had pink tanned skin, freckles covering his face. completing his dorky look, he had a bright blond bowl cut, sporting a cyan sweater with a white turtle neck, wearing maroon pants and black and white tennis shoes. The dorky one spoke up, his voice also mature, teenage like.

"Word's been going out that you 2 are the new students." He said, pointing both fingers at Rolf and Thomas. The bulky one looked at the dorky one, annoyance in his voice and face.

"Shut up, Edmond!"

Edmond yelped a bit but a small smile came to face.

"Sorry, Wolfgang."

Rolf only looked at them and a smiled came to his face, completely oblivious that these two older boys were not here to welcome them in in a friendly way. He took out a hand, offering a handshake, completely both surprising and confusing the audience.

"Ha-lo, elder ones. You are correct. Rolf is new to this facility of learning, yes?" Rolf said, still holding his hand out. Wolfgang and Edmond looked at the Foreign boy, question marks over their heads. Not only confused of why this kid wasn't afraid of them, but also what the heck he just said. Wolfgang then grinned liked a shark, and stuck his hand in out to shake. Thomas had no idea what was going on, Arnold mentally thinking Rolf should run, Gerald thinking Rolf was a goner, and everyone else about to take their hats off to Rolf, his funeral immanent. Thomas shrugged and walked up to Wolfgang, holding out his hand as well.

"Hey. The names Thomas. Nice to meet ya." He beamed, still oblivious to the threat in front of them.

"I'm Wolfgang!" Wolfgang finally spoke, introducing himself at the two new boys. "You're worst nightmare!" Neither of them had time to let that last comment register in their minds. Wolfgang then, instead of shaking their hands, pushed Thomas to the ground, making all the other 4th graders gasp, others mad, others just pity him, and ticking off Rolf. Rolf turned and glared at the 5th graders, his thin unibrow shaped into a angered one.

"Has your dipstick gone haywire in your noggin?!" He yelled incredulously, surprising everyone. "Pick up the delicate puffy haired one and apologize immediately!" he yelled, snapping his finger to Thomas. Wolfgang just mused over the courageous son of a shepherd, overconfident that he didn't stand a chance against him.

"Make me." He said in a mocking manner. Cockiness evident in his voice. Rolf spat on the playground cement, stuck out his hand, and gestured his fingers towards him.

"Come get Rolf..."

Every kid on the playground gasped as Rolf said that. This was history to be made. This is the first time someone has ever challenged Wolfgang. Even Helga couldn't believe it. Gerald was still thinking Rolf was a goner and Arnold was about to step in so he could reason this out. But unfortunately, he was too late.

"Ok then..." Wolfgang cracked his knuckles. "Prepare to eat your words!!" Wolfgang charged, running at full speed and hit Rolf in the stomach with full force. Wolfgang smiled, thinking the fight was already over.

"Ha! That's what I thought." Wolfgang said, once again, overconfident. He then saw that he spoke too soon, seeing Rolf was still standing there, looking rather unhurt.

"What? That's it?" Rolf then laughed loud. Wolfgang was beginning to get angry. This kid was making a mockery of him. There was no way that he was going to let a 4th grader punk ruin his reputation of being the biggest, baddest, bully to ever walk the halls of P.S. 118. He then repeatedly punch Rolf in every part of his body, each of his punches being blocked by a rather amused yet expecting Rolf. Wolfgang continued punching until he got tired, panting and looking peeved off.

"You tickle Rolf's Radish..." Rolf said in disappointment. Rolf had successfully blocked every one of Wolfgang's punches without getting hurt.. Anyone Wolfgang would beat up like that would be crying their eyes out. The kids we're at awe with Rolf's body strength and skills of defense. Rolf smirked at the Tired Wolfgang and raised his fist in the air.

"Take this!" Rolf then delivered a serious blow to Wolfgang's head, Knocking him out cold. His head reeled back and he twirled around, before falling hard on the cold ground with a loud thud, tongue hanging limp from his mouth. Rolf looked over at Edmond, who yelped and ran inside the cafeteria screaming. It wasn't his lunch period anyway. Rolf let out a sigh

"All talk, no action. What a pity." Rolf then looked around and found what he was looking for. He walked over and picked up a baseball laying on the ground. He walked back over the the unconscious Wolfgang and put the baseball beside his head.

"Rolf trust that you'll say that the baseball knocked the daylights out of the one of all talk, yes?." Rolf giggled a bit. That was actually genius of him. Stinky, was the first to get out of the shock.

"Wait a sec, do you fellers just realized that Rolf here pounded the biggest bully we'd done ever met?"

This soon seemed to process in everyone's minds, and they erupted in cheers. His classmates then gathered around the foreigner, who was helping Thomas off the ground. Some gave him a clap on the back. Rolf took a bow, smiling that he'd teach someone like Wolfgang a valuable lesson.

"Man Rolf, That was awesome!" Sid yelled, clapping Rolf on the back.

"I darn reckon that Wolfgang feller won't be botherin' us anymore." Stinky said.

Everyone gathered Rolf around Rolf, giving him a well deserved pat on the back. They finally had someone that would put Wolfgang in his place. As long as Rolf was around, Wolfgang wouldn't be doing any pounding. With that incident out of the way, They got on with their game of kickball, resulting in Helga's team winning. The bell ringed, telling the 4th graders that recess was over. They reported to the nurse that Wolfgang got hit in the head with a baseball, them bringing him to the infirmary. The day went on as usual, and before they new it, the dismissal bell rang, the kids shouting hallelujah as they ran out of the school. Rolf, Arnold, Gerald, and Thomas went walking to their homes together, still not letting Rolf living down today's incident.

"Dang, Rolf! Thanks for saving me back there."

"Rolf certainly wasn't going to let a coward like him hurt Rolf's Friends" He said.

"Hey Rolf, you've only been here one day, and I bet you're the coolest kid in the whole school for what you did. Man, that's boss." Gerald said in astonishment.

"Well, I wouldn't say the coolest." Arnold inquired, still aware of Rolf's awkwardness and weird habits. "More like the toughest." Gerald just rolled his eyes and put a hand on Rolf's shoulder.

"Either way, no one is going to be messin' with you anymore, man."

"Rolf appreciates your comments, Stall hair Gerald. Rolf swears that no one shall be harming you anymore."

"Thanks Rolf, We'd really appreciate that. "Arnold said. For once, accepting violence if it means protecting his friends. Not that was going to stop his reasoning ways in the least.

"Ah, Rolf's finally at his house" Rolf said as he went through a fence to their right. Rolf lived in a farmhouse that was in between to boarding houses. To put it blatantly, it looked a copy of Stinky's shack, only that it was a 1 story house in great condition. There was the sound of a pig squealing. "What? Wilfred? Are you in Rolf Gardening hoses again? Rolf shall see you kids later." Rolf rushed through the raspberry bushes he planted. Gerald rolled his eyes

"Yep, He is _definitely_ not from around here." Shaking his head, Gerald then went to his house which was only 9 houses away from Rolf's house. Thomas followed Arnold until Arnold was at his. Arnold turn around and waved at Thomas

"I'll see you later Thomas." Arnold said as he went in

"Yea later." Thomas sighed, as he continued to walk. It had been a interesting two days so far. He got to be in a sleep over in Arnold's house. He made friends with almost every boy in class. Rolf protected him from a bully from another grade. What could happen next? Thomas instantly regretted thinking that, when suddenly someone grabbed him. He tried to scream but then his mouth got taped. He was thrown in a nearby ally.

"Ok..." said a familiar, bone chilling voice. "Where were we?" The figure turned out to be non other than Wolfgang's. Thomas eye's were wide with terror, his dark brown and light brown eyes reflecting the light. He tried to scream, but the duct tape only made him make low, muffled sounds. Wolfgang laughed at the squirming runt. Watching before he'd finally gave up. "Now that your friend isn't here, give me your money!" Thomas had no choice but to obey. Sticking a shaky hand into his pocket, he took out and handed him 90 cents. Wolfgang then snatched it out of his hands and counted the loose change in his hands. A disappointed scowl made it's way to his face, and he looked dead into Thomas' heterochromatias.

"That it?!" he asked incredulously. "You makin' fun of me kid? I'll show You!" He then punched Thomas in the stomach. He then kicked him 3 times in the back. He then tossed Thomas in a nearby dumpster.

"That's for being new to p.s. 118. You better learn you're lesson you you'll get worse. And if you even _dare_ to tell anyone about this, you'll wish you weren't born."

And with that, Wolfgang huffed and walked out of the ally leaving Thomas all alone. Thomas was trying hard not to let the tears fall from his eyes, he wiped them from his eyes, but they made their way through, as if desperate to betray him. It began to pour rain again. It looked like the beginning of a nightmare

"_Thomas, you'll never learn to be the best street fighter if you let your tears show!" yelled a deep voice. Thomas was lying, bruised, on a wooden floor of some boarding house. Where he was, and when is unknown to him. He felt younger and he sounded younger. He was looking at a Asian man with a bald cut and a tattoo of a dragon over his right eye. his goatee was covering a huge scar He seemed to received recently. He had on a white t-shirt and black sweat pants with a red dragon going across them. Thomas felt himself get up and wipe the tears from his eyes. The man in front of him palm strike him stomach hard. Thomas gasped in pain and fell down, tears forming from his eyes. _

"_You must know how it is to feel pain. Feel it, love it, and get used to it. You're going to go through a lot of it when __the__y come." _

_Thomas felt himself stand up again and stood in a stance he didn't recognize. The man in front of them was about to strike him again._

The flashback ended and Thomas was sitting in the dumpster thinking, as the rain poured down on him. What was he doing back then? How long ago was it? _Why_ was he doing it? He needed to go inside, otherwise he'd get sick if he stayed out here long.

(A/N: Phew, that took long enough. I know it's a tad different, and I made Rolf a tad goofier. But isn't he always goofy in the show? Anyways, I hoped you liked it. Thomas had a dark past he can't remember and it's coming back at him in bits. There will come a time where he remembers everything but that probably wont happen until I put it in my next fic. Wow, look at me. I'm already plotting for another fic when I'm not even done with_ this _one. Don't worry. With enough patience, You'll learn about the heterochromatic boy. Well. That's that.

Please Review. Flames welcomed.)


	5. The Three Wise Ed's

The Three wise Ed's.

Arnold and Gerald were sitting at Arnold's stoop, thinking of what to do. It was a Saturday and it was hot. Thomas and Stinky were at Rolf's farm, helping him do yard work. Sid was fishing with his dad. Harold, phoebe and the rest of the gang were out of town looking at a out of town baseball game. It seems this Saturday was going to be long, and boring.

"I don't know Gerald, I'm considering helping Rolf with his chores." Arnold said, looking at his exhausted friend fanning himself. "No way Arnold. I've worked on the farm before and then, i couldn't go five minutes without stepping in poop, getting tangle in a bush, get poison ivy, and sun burn." Garold was shivering thinking about it. "But think about it Gerald, If we help Rolf with his chores, We'll get done faster and we'll all figure out something to do with the rest of the day." Gerald thought about that for several moments and replied. "Alright Arnold, But if I step on animal dropping's, you're doing my laundry." Arnold snickered "Agreed."

Helga was marching down to Arnold's stoop. She saw that Arnold and tall-stack hair boy hadn't gone to that lame game. She was somewhat, relieved and smiled a little. She wiped that grin off her face and marched to him.

"Alright, what are you chuckle heads doing, should you be in that lame baseball game?" Helga crossed her arms and tried to look as mean as possible. "Actually, we had plans this Saturday, but since almost everyone left, we have nothing to do. We're just about to go to Rolf house to help him with his chores. You want to come?" Helga looked at him annoyed. "Oh sure Arnold, I would love to get dirt and animal poop on me." Helga, of course, was saying that in a sarcastic way. "Come on Helga please?" Arnold looked at her pleading. "You're pathetic." She grumped She looked at him one more time and gave in. "Oh fine. It's because I have nothing better to do." Arnold smiled at her "Thanks Helga."

Arnold and Gerald headed down the street, while Helga stood there and smiled. She took out her heart shape locket and began to do...you know what. "Oh Arnold, how I wish I could squeeze that little body of your's. Oh how I wish to press my lip's against your's I will help you in ways you never thought I would." Arnold looked back her and saw her still standing there. "Coming, Helga?" Helga stopped and put her locket away. "Yea Yea! Don't get your football head in a knot!"

The three little 4th grader's wandered to Rolf's farm. They were stopped when someone called to them. "Hey guys! It's your lucky day!" A kid yelled. He was short. He had a balled head, with the exception of 3 large hairs standing out. He had a yellow shirt with a red strip going down. He had baggy blue jeans. "Watch bottomless Ed, Eat this humongous TV set." He pointed to a much taller kid. He had shaved hair, Also He had no chin, he was wearing a red and white stripe t-shirt, He was wearing a green jacket over it. He was wearing blue shorts. "Ready for devouring, Eddy!" Eddy snickered "For you three, Only a Quarter." Arnold and the Rest were dumbfounded. Either these kids we're critically insane, or they dared to challenge the law's of physics. (you see kid's, In the Ed Edd n Eddy universe, It's as cartoon as it can be [fall from 500 ft and live, hole in stomach and live, eat objects bigger than a house. But in the Hey Arnold universe, It's as realistic as can be.)

"Ummm Eddy, right? I'm afraid that's impossible. He'll choke on it. Besides, no one's mouth can stretch big enough he eat a TV that big." Arnold said. "And I thought these 2 were the biggest lunatics I've ever seen." Helga said, pointing at Gerald and Arnold. "Arnold... I will never call you crazy again." Gerald said with pride.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Eddy shouted. "Who said it was going to be in one bite?" Cough up a quarter and we'll see. "No thanks I-" "Fine!" Eddy shouted, He then went searching for something in his bag and grabbed a large item. He slammed the Item on the table. "How bout this humongous Tree branch instead?" Arnold looked puzzled. "I don't know. I-"

Arnold was interrupted as another kid came by. First thing that was noticeable was that he had a black snow cap on, He was wearing a plain red shirt and dark blue shorts. "Hello." He said in a childish voice. "My name is Eddward, With 2 D's My family and I just moved in." Eddy and Ed snickered. "Well ain't that a coincidink! We all have the same name!" Eddy said with a smirk on his face. "Hello Eddward, My name is Arnold." Edd shook Arnold's hand. "Yo Arnold, what's with all the new kids?" Gerald asked. Arnold just shrugged. "Well Edd, You're just in time to watch bottomless Ed, eat this humongous Tree Branch!" Eddy pointed to Ed, then the Branch. "For you, Only a Quarter!"

Eddward seemed excited about this, He reached in his pocket and held out 2 quarters. "I'll give you 2. For i thought it was impossible for the Human Throat, to compete." Eddy's mouth was drooling as he was the 2 quarter's fall into the Jar. "I'm In!" Gerald said as he tossed another Quarter in the jar with good accuracy. "Meh, what the heck!" Helga also put her Quarter in the jar. All eye's we're staring at Arnold. "Guy's I don't know. I mean, He could seriously choke on it and-" "Ed's done it before and before that. He'll do it again." Eddy said. "Right lumpy?" Ed just gave him a stupid grin. "You bet your pants off, Eddy."

Arnold Hesitated when he finally decided to put his quarter in. And as promised, Ed began Chewing on the branch. It was like nothing they've seen before. Ed must have a mouth of Titanium. He finally finished within 30 minutes. Ed let out a loud burp. "What'd i tell ya?" Eddy asked, big grin flooding his entire face. "I seriously don't want to know how he's going to digest that." Edd said, looking quite ill. "Criminey! I'm surrounded by freaks!" Helga screamed at no one in particular. "Ok..." Arnold began, trying to gain his cool. "Let's just go help Rolf with his farm. We wasted enough time." Eddy Took note of this. "Help? Farm?" Eddy's mouth watered, scaring everyone or making them think that Eddy was Deranged.

"You've come to the right place!" Eddy then showed them a bag full with Animal care, soap, a gardening hose, and other random stuff. "Welcome to Crazy Ed's Farm care serves. Crazy Ed will deal with the small animals. That's him, Crazy Ed" Eddy pointed at Ed. "Hello!" He said randomly. "While Crazy Eddy will deal with the larger animals. That's me. Crazy Eddy." He said, pointing to himself. "Arnold... I think these guys are desperate." Gerald whisper. "We'll help you an anyway, Of course, it'll cost you 25 more cents." He held out the jar in front of Arnold. "Ok." Arnold said as he tossed the quarter in the jar. "Arnold, Are you nuts? These people have the whole new meaning of strange. What's going on in the football head of your's?" Helga asked. "Think about it Helga, We'll have an extra hand with these guy's with us. The farm will get clean faster than way." Arnold said, thinking he knows what he's doing. Garold rolled his eyes. "Arnold, You're full of it." Arnold snickered, "Gerald, that news is so old."

"Ok, we going or what?" Eddy asked, getting impatient. "Yes Let's go!" Arnold said. "Can I come?" Edd asked. "Yea sure, whatever kid." Helga said, annoyed. The gang charged ahead at full speed, sometimes bumping into people. Finally, after a five minute run, They reached Rolf's Farm. There they saw Rolf spreading seeds into the ground.

"This should be a good spot to put Rolf's Tomato Garden." Rolf said, wiping a large amount of sweat from his face." Thomas and Stinky were spreading manure across a bed of plants. "I think I'll skip lunch today and have a 40 minute shower..." Thomas said, trying his best not to throw up, and failing miserably at it. "That ain't nothin yet Thomas." Stinky said. Arnold and the rest joined Rolf. Rolf greeted them and saw the three Ed's. "Arnold, who is the short head-in-neck three hairs, the sock-on-head, and the tall no-chin ones?" Rolf asked. "I'm Eddy. I just came here about a week ago. That's Ed, And the sock-head is Double-Dee, he's new here too." Edd looked at Eddy, confused. "Double-Dee?"

"Well yea. So you won't get confused when I call Ed. Besides, It soots you." Rolf came over at them. "Ok, how will you assist Rolf?" Rolf asked. Eddy caught a glimpse of all his dirty, stinky animals. "You have a lot of stinky animals Rolf. Let us take care of em." Eddy said as he reached for his tools. "Ok, But Rolf expects to see great results." Rolf then continued with his garden. Arnold and Gerald Raked the leaves, Thomas decided to water the cherry bushes. Stinky continued spreading manure. Helga gathering hay, and the Ed's were cleaning the animals.

Edd had constructed a treadmill mash for the chickens. First they would get soaped, washed down, then dried off. Ed noticed this and went over there. "Ha Ha! Hut Hut Hut! Hut Hut Hut." Edd was hand-drying some chickens when he noticed Ed. "Ed, let the chickens have their privacy! You're embarrassing them." Ed covered his eyes and tried to walk. "Oh sorry." he then peeked. "Oh sorry." he closed his eyes again, he walked into a pole and uncovered his eyes "Oh sorry. I won't tell." he walked then slipped on a puddle of soap. "Oops sorry." Eddy was sitting on his chair, slacking of. Edd took notice of this grunted. "Eddy, don't you think it would be a appropriate time to wash victor?" Eddy grunted. "The goat? Oh sure." Eddy then slide a sprinkler system under "Victor" and switch it on.

Arnold and Gerald gathered a pile of leaves. It seems that the farm was getting done faster. "See Gerald? The more people helping the better. This farm is coming along quickly." Arnold said. He then jumped on the pile of leaves. "You called that a jump? I'll show you!" Gerald took 15 steps back. He then proceed to run at the leaves. "Gerald NO DONT-" there was a loud squish underneath Gerald's shoes. It appears he stomped on a animal dropping. "step there..." Thomas finished. Gerald whined as he attempted to scrape off most of the dropping. Helga and the rest laughed at him.

30 minutes later, the farm was as good as new. It looked so rich and colorful. The Ed's animal care serves really paid off. It was 3:26 PM. So the rest of the day, the went to the park to play ball, then later they went to go see a movie. It seemed that Arnold and the rest, made some new friends

Even if they are a bit...strange.

Well Thats it. I always wander what happens if there was a EdEddnEddy and HeyArnold Crossover. There will be more Ed's More new Kids. More Arnold. Stay Tuned.


	6. The Science NerdGeek And His Bender

Yea It's Been a while and I apologies for that. This story will never be dead. Now that the Ed's + Rolf are in Hillwood, I don't know if I should add more Character's from the Ed Edd n Eddy Universe. I know how much Kevin Hates the Ed's and beat them up sometimes, but I figured Wolfgang would take his place. Chocolate Boy or Eugene can play as Jimmy...except less of a cry baby. Sarah, Ed's sister, is going to be introduced in this story sooner or later. Now I'm thinking of Adding Jonny 2x4 and his and our best pal, Plank. But You're Reviews could help me decide that.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Hey Arnold or Ed Edd n Eddy. If I did...(shudders and drools) lets just say I had a lot more to do in the Hey Arnold and Ed Edd n Eddy Universe.

Claimer: I DO own Thomas and other characters coming in this series.

Well. Here ya go.

The Science Geek...Nerd...And his Bender.

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!"

Arnold Tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep. But the constant ringing of his own costume clock eventually fully woke him up. Arnold turned off his alarm clock and just laid there. He looked out of the window to see it was raining. Arnold sighed. He loved the rain. He would've laid there and rested for a while, but it was a school day. Not that he hated that.

Arnold rosed from his bed and went to the shower. As usual Osker and Ernie were waiting outside the door waiting for Grandpa to get out of the shower. "Oh my darlin'...oh my darlin..." He would always sing. Irritating the Boarding house residence.

"Will you stop singing that?" Ernie asked out loud so Grandpa Phil can hear him. "And save us some hot water!"

Arnold Sighed, it looks like he wasn't going to take a shower today. He went down stairs and was greeted by the sweet smell of waffles. Grandma was really working like there was no tomorrow. "Hey Kimba. I can't talk right now. I gotta make these pancakes to the orphans across the street."

Arnold couldn't tell if she meant it or if she's going through her little phase. Still he got 2 waffles and began eating. As soon as he was done. Arnold went back up to his room and got dress. He put on his yellow rain jacket and put on his backpack. Arnold went back down stairs and saw that Ernie and Osker were still waiting in line impatiently. Not for the first time in his life, Arnold wander how long does It take his grandpa to shower.

Arnold stepped outside into the pouring mist. It was really raining hard today. He hope it wouldn't cause another flood like last time. They nearly lost Mr. Simmons and Helga. Arnold was still waking up in cold sweat dreaming about it. Arnold eventually let it pass. He let the rain pour into him, It was really quiet soothing. He eventually made it to the Bus Stop where Gerald and Thomas greeted him. Ed, Double-Dee, and Eddy were there too. Helga noticed him but she huffed and turned away. Little did everyone know, she was blushing.

"Oh yea! I can't wait to go to school with all the books and lockers and-" Eddy stopped at mid sentence and slapped himself. "Wait. What am I saying?" He asked to himself, frowning. Double-Dee put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come now Eddy. It isn't that bad. I mean, without the Education we and our ancestors had generations ago, we'd still be living in caves." that logic passed through Eddy as if he were hollow.

"Stinky Books, Stinky Books, Stinky Books!" Ed said, jumping up and down excited. It was Clear Ed was very excited to go.

"See Eddy?" Double-Dee said pointing to the erm...Lower IQed Ed. "With that kind of Optimism, you'll pass this grade with no problem."

"School limits my abilities to scam pigeons, Double-Dee. Plus, School is for chumps. And I, for one, am not a Chump." Eddy finished with a 'Ha, beat that.' look in his face

"Will you 2 Chuckle Heads keep it down? Or I'll let Ol' Besty have a little fun with you." Helga yelled, defeating Doubled-Dee's chance to pour more Logic into Eddy's thick skull. Double-Dee would've asked her who is Betsy, but the school bus came. Arnold sat beside Gerald as usual. Helga sat in the sea that was next to Arnold, staring at him all the way. Thomas and Rolf sat behind Arnold. The Ed's decided to chill in the back with the geeks, Eddy of course, considered himself a cool kid in the back. Double-Dee didn't really mind, and Ed was in his own little world, thinking about gravy.

The bus ride was actually quick with minor stops. It wasn't long before they we're in school. The kids were desperately trying to run in the school to avoid getting wet. There was a loud crackle of thunder that scared the pants out of the kids. while Perplexing Rolf, Double-Dee found it astounding.

"Man Arnold, a day like this would make you think they would at least delay school." Gerald said, complaining as usual. "I mean, it's like a river flowing down my street when you look you my front window."

"I don't know Gerald. I kinda like the rain. It's so relaxing." Arnold said as they walking into the building. The hallways was filled with the sound of wet, squeaky boots that Ed and Harold seem to be taking joy of, making the loudest squeak they could muster. That is until Principle Wartz caught them and send them to his office for "discipline". Arnold and Gerald got their books out of the lockers and headed for Mr. Simmons class. The class was being hectic again, while some think it was going to flood again, some of them packed in rations in case stupid Principle Wartz locked the school again. Curly stood on top of Mr. Simmons desk saying that aY2K is going to happen. Of course, no body listened to him. Helga throw Spitballs at Arnold, always pretending she didn't do it every time he turned around and faced her. Rhonda was talking to Nadine about Fashion. Eugene was having a accident involving his books. Phoebe was doing some extra credit work. Thomas and Rolf were studying about the Vietnam War, making Rolf have mixed feelings about it. Ed, Double-Dee, and Eddy were running a Scam in Mr. Simmons class. Turns out that he is their homeroom teacher. The scam was to sell Cellphones for only 25 cents. This scam, of course, failed. Turns out that they were made out of cardboard and painted over. This ended with a refund of the kids money and a pounding for the Eds. The School bell rang and the kids sat in their proper seats. Mr. Simmons walked into the classroom, drenched to the bone.

"Ok, Class." he started removing his jacket and hanging it by the door. "Today we have yet another new student." This gave the class a puzzled look. Don't they already have enough students? Were new students trying to take over P.S.118? Before they can jump to a conclusion, a Boy walked into the room. He had dark blond hair and light blue eyes, he has on a blue dress shirt with a red and green striped tie over it, he had on khaki pants, overall, he was wearing a white lab coat over him.

"Class, meet William Birkin." Mr. Simmons finished. "Where are you from William?"

"I'm from Raccoon City." He said shyly. William shook Mr. Simmons hand and sat down in a empty seat next Eugene. He took out a clip board and a pencil and took down several notes down. There was another crackle of loud thunder that made the lights dim. William took down several more notes as Mr. Simmons began to teach. Arnold couldn't play much attention to Mr. Simmons. No one could. The Raining got heavier and the Thunder became louder and more frequent. Finally one Thunder was loud enough to make the power go out.

This did not calm the class down one bit.

Almost everyone in the class let out a loud scream. Curly got on his on Mr. Simmons desk and shouted about more Y2K junk. Harold got under his desk, trembling and calling out for his mommy. Ed, Double-Dee, and Eddy ran another scam about selling lifeboat for 35 cents. This time, they made the life boats out of something that was actually Buoyant enough for 3 people. The only ones still at their desk were Arnold, Gerald, Thomas, Rolf, and William. Mr. Simmons got out a flash light and turned it on.

"Class, settle down. It's only a power outage." As soon as Mr. Simmons said that, The power came back on. The announcement came on too along with Wartz booming voice.

"Students, Teachers, This is a very important announcement. The The Weather Station has picked up some rotations in the sky. This storm is capable of producing Nickel size hail and a possible Tornado. School will be let out early. That is all."

The announcement went off. Hail? Tornado? The class except William and Double-D were petrified beyond belief. School was let out and every student rushed towards the bus and their homes. The last ones out were Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Thomas, Rolf, And the Eds. The Bus that would Take Arnold and the rest of the group to their proper homes were gone, along all the others.

"Figures..." Thomas said aloud. Arnold and the gang all stopped and saw William standing out in the open. Letting the rain pour on him.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Gerald shouted to William. "You're goin' to get a fever if you stay out there!"

William just stayed out there he let his arms down and faced Gerald. "Storms about to pass."

The kids just looked at him, puzzled. After a moment he said that, the rain suddenly stopped as if William had commanded it.

"whoa..." Thomas said out loud. "psychic."

"How did you know that the Clouds of water would stop, Will? Speak to Rolf." Rolf asked him.

"Science..."

A van pulled out in from of him. Inside was a woman that motion William to come forward. He obeyed and looked back at Arnold. "Wanna come?"

The rain started up again, Arnold and the rest rushed into the van. The Van was actually large and comfortable. The woman introduced herself and Brianna, She was Williams driver. The ride was quiet except for thumping of the rain against the van. After a couple of turns, they finally reached their destination. William thanked Brianna as he got out the car. Arnold and the others bid are farewells and thanks. William motioned them in and they obeyed that, trying to stay out of the rain.

"Thanks William." Arnold said. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Arnold." he said, holding out his hand. William took it. "Nice to meet you Arnold. As you heard before, I'm William."

"Gerald." Gerald shout.

"I'm Thomas."

"Helga. Remember it, Bucko."

"Rolf, The great son of a Shepherd."

"And We're Ed Eddward, and Eddy."

After the Introductions were made, William led them around the big house. "I'm just came from a research for Raccoon City. My Mom and Dad work their as scientist. They got so caught up with work, they didn't have time to spend with me anymore, so the sent me here. I live with my grandfather. He a Professor. Farnsworth " William said sternly. They went down some stairs to a old lit up basement.

"I'm Sorry to hear that, William." Double-Dee said, sincerely. That cheered William up a bit. "What kind of scientist are they?"

"chemical and health. That kind of stuff." He said. "Me and my Grandfather have been experimenting stuff. Some secret." William stopped at the dead end of the hallway. There were 2 vending machines brightly lit up. "Here" William said as he approach the vending machines "let me buy you a Drink."

William had already put his quarter in, and typed a few buttons on the door. After nothing happened, William banged on it. The vending machine open to reveal another room in the inside.

"A annex?" Thomas said, dumbfounded.

"Yes." William motioned them in. "By the way, nice to meet you guys."

The group of 4th graders moved in the vast room. There were models, planes, and tubes filled with strange liquid in them.

"Whoa! This is what The Evil Overlord Mathius hide out looks like from Planet Nuron from Galaxy 6!" Ed shouted, eye brow 12 inches over his head.

"Ed, you read way too many comics" Eddy said exploring.

In the middle of the room stood a very old man crouched over in a box of creates. He was wearing only his pajamas with slippers on, with a lab coat on him. He didn't seem to notice to the kids walking in.

"Llamar?!" He shouted, pounding the create. "Blast that little...Where did she get to?" To crouches over to a kennel meant for keeping dogs. "Llamar! Come out of there!" William approached the old and tabbed him on the shoulder, making jump and hit his head on the top.

"Um...everything ok, Grandfather?" William asked

Professor Farnsworth rubbed the back off his head. "Oh, Hi William. Llamar has gotten out of her cage again. If I didn't know better, I'd suspect Fry of trapping and-" Farnsworth noticed Arnold and the kids. "And who might you children be? Spies from the government? I didn't Do anything! You got the wrong Professor!"

"Relax Grandfather, They're my classmates. We got released from school due to the Storm. I brought them with me." William said calmly.

"Well I should get that memory eraser thing so they wont remember a thing..." Farnsworth look down at himself "Though I already am in my pajamas." Farnsworth just shrug. The Kids introduced themselves and went exploring some more.

"Hey Grandfather, don't you think is' a great time to show the kids your new invention?" William asked, jolting some notes on his clipboard while staring at the tube.

"Oh yes, of course. Children, gather around." Farnsworth said as he moved to a garage. Farnsworth punched in a panel that was next to the garage door. After a delay, The Garage door let out a loud squeak. The professor lit up the lights, inside the center was a man-like machine. It looked like the Tin-man from The Wizard of Oz, It's feet was all round and he had three fingers. His eyes, were yellow circles with a visor, his head had a antenna on top. It Just stood there Idle.

"Kids, Meet my Robot Bending Unit, Bender!" Farnsworth said with a crackle of laughter like a mad man from a psycho movie, A loud thunder in the background.

"I am Bender." Bender said in what seemed to be in a bored manner. "Please insert Girder." Bender then held out his arms, expecting it. Farnsworths got a small sized girder and placed it in Benders hands. Bender bent it 90 degrees.

Arnold, Gerald, Double-Dee, Ed, and Thomas clapped, Rolf and Eddy were perplexed, and Helga crossed her arms. Farnsworth slide a chip into the back of his neck.

"Woo Whoo! Bender is back!" Bender said dancing the robot. Bender cast a look down at the group. "Who are these rascals?"

The group properly introduced themselves, while doing so, Bender managed to sneak the jar of Quarters from Eddy's back from the lifeboat scam he did earlier.

"So, That's all he does? Bend metal? Pfft, what a waste of scrap." Helga said coldly. Bender casted a angry face at her, or could be angry, hard to tell from a robot.

"Hey! Bite my shiny Metal A-" Bender was slap in the head by William. "Gramps. I thought you said you programed that word out of his system."

"I did. But that weasel keep finding it and discovering it every time I did. So I came to a alternate solution." Farnsworth said smirking.

"Thats right. I can do whatever I want, when ever I want, cause I'm Bender. So you can kiss my shiny metal A-" Bender was cut short he was suddenly shocked. "Hey what gives?! All I was going to say wa A-" Again he was shocked before he could finish the naughty word. "well this bites..."

The rest of the kids laughed. The sun had finally cleared up and it was timed to go home. Once again, Arnold and Garold had made a new friend. A nerdy scientist wannabe. With a Robot Bender, And a mad scientist. Things couldn't get any better.

--

Well thats it. I've been thinking of Adding the Professor and Fry (even though he wasn't in this chapter, he'll be in the story.) to the Hey Arnold world. For those of you who don't know or never played the game, William Birkin is the scientist and boss you have to beat in Resident Evil 2. But this William Birkin is less likely to inject himself with a virus he made. Farnsworth, Maybe. But Kid Birkin, nah.

Well how do you like it that I added Everyone's favorite Robot to the series. Please Review.


	7. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, Ed Edd, n Eddy, Or Futurama

--

It Begins

Arnold's eye's popped open. His Alarm clock was blaring his name out in it's dull, loud voice. Arnold hit the off button and the jumped out of the bed.

"Today's the day." Arnold shouted to himself.

Arnold did his usual mourning routine, getting into the shower before Grandpa got in there and use up all the hot water. He dried off with a Towel and marched up to his room to dress up. He lotion up and and quickly got dressed in his usual gear. He looked out of the window and saw it was Partly cloudy, but still shiny day outside. Arnold smiled, grabbed his backpack, then sprinted downstairs. He ate Grandma's Omelet and quickly exited the front door as soon as he gave her a hug. Arnold sprinted to his bus stop where Gerald, Helga, Thomas, Rolf, and the Ed's were at. Gerald saw Arnold and waved at him.

"Sup, Arnold!"

"Hey, Gerald. I'm glad I'm not late." Arnold said, Arms on his knee's catching his breath

"No Bud, you're five minutes early then you usually arrive here."

Helga saw Arnold and sighed lovingly. She was glad the love of her life showed up. When no one was looking, she took her Locket out with Arnold's photo in it. She quickly put it away and marched to Arnold.

"Great for you to show up, Football head." she said, folding her arms

"How could I miss the day we can go to the school Carnival? I would die if we miss another opportunity like this." Arnold said, still trying to catch his breath. Arnold looked over at Thomas and Rolf. They were both playing a game of Connect Four. Thomas had a score beside him which Arnold took it and looked.

Thomas:4

Rolf: 9

"Sounds like Rolf is beating you senseless beating, Thomas." Arnold said, smirking. Gerald took the slip and then grunted.

"ouch"

"Hey hey hey! I'm doing my best here. Rolf's got I hand for this game, I'll say that much. But one day, I'll get better than him. Then it will be me that is beating him twice as much." Thomas said, waiting for Rolf to drop his piece in. Rolf then grinned at he dropped his ship in.

"Connect four for Rolf! That's that 10 to 4, Tom-Boy!" Rolf said, getting amused by his own skills. Thomas groaned, rubbing his temples.

"One day, Rolf. One day."

The Ed's were huddle up in semi-circle, discussing on today's scam.

"Ok, boys. Meat in in the center of the park for todays scam. Ed, Bring the Materials I asked you to. Double-Dee, Bring materials so we can build a stand. Oh, And bring markers too. I've come up with a scam so rich, we'll be slurping on jawbreakers for weeks."

Double-Dee was eager to find out Eddy's latest plan. "Do tell Eddy! What have you developed in you mind this time?"

"Later Double-Dee, The bus is coming."

"Gravy." Ed said randomly.

As Eddy said, The bus was on it's way to their stop. The kids got their stuff packed up and got on the bus and sat in their usual seats. They approached the school yard in no time.

They were immediately were lead into the back of the schoolyard. The Kids were at Awe as they saw that the playground had been completely transformed. There were Roller Coasters the really reach high in but looked fun enough. A mini fares wheel that was no bigger than the school. And Tents and contest to win a prize as far as they eye can see. The Kids immediately exploded with joy and took off and random directions. Meanwhile, Double-Dee and Eddy were in the middle of the crowd, with a stand made out of 2x4 wood.

"Come on, come on, come on_,_" Eddy muttered impatiently, staring at the hallway as he fidgeted in his seat. "Where _are_ you, Monobrow?"

"You don't suppose he forgot?" Double-Dee assumed as he passed by his the shorter Ed..

"He _better_ not have! Or I'll _make_ him remember!"

Double-Dee sighed. "Hope that doesn't involve any violence on your part."

"I got it, Eddy!" Ed shouted from the crowd. He approached delightfully holding open the top to show them its contents. Both Double-Dee and Eddy reeled back at the overpowering stench of _meat_ that poured out, gurgling as if it was just taken out of the heating units. Double-Dee plugged his nose in repugnance, whereas Eddy beamed Happily at the brown mess of meat inside. "Nice work, Ed! This is perfect! We're gonna be rich! Jawbreakers for life!" Double-Dee looked at Eddy, then the Meat, and frowned.

"…Alright, let me see if I understand all this…" he calmly started as the other two dragged their goods behind the table and got to work. "Is that bag full of _mystery meat_, Eddy?"

"Uh, _yeah_," Eddy raised a brow at his pal as he scooped up a clod of the meat and plopped it into a cake pan.

"And we'll be using that said bag of mystery meat for the scam?"

"You bet!"

"The scam to sell the other kids _chocolate Cup Cakes?!_"

"Ingenious, isn't it?"

"You _can't_ be serious, Eddy!" Double-Dee exclaimed, appalled by the sheer lack of rational thought put into the idea. "Mystery meat bears absolutely no resemblance to chocolate cup cakes whatsoever! Who on earth do you think will _fall_ for something this observed?"

"Give it a rest, Sockhead! I thought it through!" Eddy smirked as he scooped next a spoonful of white, sweet sugar, and some whip cream. "They won't be able to tell the difference once the Secret Formula is added!"

Double-Dee could barely wrap his head around how outrageous this plan was growing, rubbing his temple as traces of his headache were returning. "Sugar and Whip cream will not magically turn mystery meat into chocolate Cup Cakes, Eddy."

"Ah, whadda _you_ know?" Eddy chided, pouring the sugar and then topped it with the cream and started stirring stirring.

Double-Dee then pointed a accusing finger at Eddy and then started to talk some since into him. Getting a Annoyed moan, Eddy turned and shoved a spoonful of his "Cup Cake Batter" into Double-Dee's mouth, shutting him up nice and quick.

"So?" Eddy asked, waiting to hear how good it must be. Double-Dee's bulged, watery eyes and discolored cheeks suggested otherwise.

"Maybe it's too sour." Ed offered a pointless remark.

Eddy ignored Ed's Remark and looked at Double-Dee with a anticipating look "So? Huh? How is it??"

Finally, Double-Dee then went over to a nearby trash can and Violently vomited .

"What, needs more sugar?"

Double-Dee's mind was on the verge of blowing up. "Eddy, that tasted Abosoluty like Chocolate Cup Cakes!!" Eddy replied with a deadpan stare.

"…Well, no duh. It's 'cause you Know it ain't chocolate." He turned away from Edd's unbelieving gape, giggling greedily as Ed produced pan after pan of their makeshift pastries. "But those suckers don't!"

Double-Dee's brain twitched, then gave up. It was aching too much already. Eddy had just finished his first batch of "cup cakes" and then presented them neatly on the counter.

"This scam is going to be perfect!" Eddy proclaimed. "Once 12 'o clock rolls around, we'll be swimming in moolah! Nothing can go wrong!"

--

The problem was, everything did_._ Murphy's Law and the Laws of physics, were never friends of the Eds.

Turned out the other kids shared Double-Dee's tastes, confirming that what they had purchased for 25 cents a pop was NOT cup cakes. And they weren't very happy about it.

And so, at about 12:07 PM, the same table that once held their goods was turned over, and the mystery meat mess was all over the floor and spattered on the walls. That Eds were trapped with their backs to the fence, surrounded by the group of disgruntled customers out for blood. Two of them looked especially enraged; Sid was shaking one fist violently in the air and holding up Chocolate Boy with the other, who looked a little green around the gills. The poor boy had been the first to discover the disgusting truth, spewing out the horrid slop onto the closest surface; therefore, Helga stood nearby with unspeakable anger reflected in her meat-covered face, clutching a baseball bat as threateningly as she could. Arnold was their first costumer and he was in bad shape. He immediately vomited on the floor and went into the restroom to "digest" it out of his system. Curly was begging for someone to give him a knife, just so he can cut off his tongue. Harold, was undoubtedly the worse for the wear, since he took Stinky and Sid's bet that he can't eat 8 of the Ed's cupcakes. Unfortunately, He won.

Ed was properly afraid. Double-Dee was embarrassed beyond belief. Eddy, who was clutching his jar of quarters for dear life, summed up their predicament in four simple words.

"This is _not_ good."

"You're darn right it's not!" Sid shrieked. "Look what you blockheads did to Chocolate boy!" He thrust him forward by the collar, making him even more queasy.

"This is SO not cool!" Thomas reproached forcefully. "What were you guys _thinking?_"

"We were thinking of selling mystery meat to gullible suckers as cup cakes!" Ed answered gleefully. "Right, Eddy?"

His reply was a sharp elbow slam to the face. "Shut _up_, stupid!"

For once, Double-Dee had nothing to say to their defense. He knew this plan was a failure from the start, and no honeyed words of his could change this, but there was more to it than that. As the Kids then became too close to the Ed's, Sounds of pounding and crying bloody murders were heard all across the schoolyard. The disgruntled kids then went in to get the meat out of their systems.

After successfully getting the meat out of their systems (took well over a hour) The kids returned to the carnival to have fun on their rides. Unfortunately Arnold was still going back in and out of the bathroom. The poor kids felt sorry for him. Thomas lead Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Iggy, Helga, and Rolf to a cotton Candy break. Harold decided to come along, which was rather surprising considering how fast he recovered from the Ed's stupid and foolish scam. Thomas reached into his packet then frowned when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Darn it! I left my Taffy in mt locker. You guys can cut in front of me." Thomas said, getting out of line and into the school. The kids, decided to wait for him, which was rather surprising. They took their eyes off the cotton Candy machine to see Harold do a dare involving having to eat something. A dark figure sneaked behind the cotton Candy machine when nobody was looking and took it apart. Then slided the door down and then took off when nobody was looking. Thomas returned and then proceed to get in line. Then that when it happened.

As the Cotton Candy machine started up, It immediately exploded, spraying wet and dry cottong candy at the kids. As the Kids were then startled, surprised, and took cover. Rolf sensed a disturbance in the Cotton Candy Machine. He dove in and looked inside the cotton candy machine. Inside where a bunch of missing parts that could cause the cotton candy machine to explode.

"The Machine of sweet, soft cotton has been tampered with?" The kid's gathered around to see that Rolf was corrected. Rolf's eyes narrowed. "Swindlers!" he hissed.

"Gah!" Gerald said, trying to get wet cotton candy that has melted into his hair off "Man, It's be weeks 'till I get all this cotton candy out of my hair!" Thomas, who was doing the same exact thing, replied.

"Ooooooh! Someone is so going to get it!"

"My Hair!" Rhonda cried. Her hair had waves melted Cotton Candy on it, Ruining her perfect natural beauty. " My beautiful sweet neat hair! It's ruined!" .

"We have been disgraced to the status of defenseless little radishes!" Rolf said angrily.

The kids stared at him in confusion until they finally got it.

"I think I found who tampered with the machine, fellers," Stinky said, Glaring at a golden rectangle object in the cotton candy machine. "check _this _out." He pulled it out of the Candy coated machine and the kids recognized and gasped.

It was Thomas' golden comb!

Thomas, who then stopped trying to get Cotton Candy out of his afro after realizing it was pointless, looked at his comb at Stinky's hands. "What the? How did you get my comb?"

"I found it in the Cotton Candy machine." He said, pointing at the inside of the machine. "Mind Tellin' us why it was in there?" He finished in a accusing tone. Thomas then saw everyone staring at him with angry eyes then he realized where this was going.

"Wait! Hold up! I didn't do anything with the Cotton Candy machine! My Comb is supposed to be in my pocket! I have no idea how it ended up in there!"

"Well, it probably fell out of your pocket when you were too busy tampering with the machine, Bucko!" Helga shouted, Arms, on her Hips.

"But I was too busy getting my Taffy from my locker! There's no way I could've tamper with the cotton candy machine when I was busy in the school!" Thomas said flat out. The Kids looked at each other and shrugged. Thomas did have a point. He couldn't of had enough time to tamper the machine and not get caught by someone. Thomas then sighed in relief after realized the kids started to believe him. That is, if Rhonda haven't seen a huge bulge in his pocket. She reached in his pocket and pulled out some small and large pieces of metal before Thomas had any time to react.

"Then explain these." She yelled. Holding out some parts. Thomas heart sank as he realized those were major parts for the Candy Machine.

"I-I Have no idea that came...I-I..It...B-But!-"

"Why'd you do it, Thomas?" Gerald said in a very low tone.

Thomas then began to breath heavily. How could he explain that he was innocent? He had no Alibi, No real proof that he hadn't gone into the school to get his candy. The Taffy wrapper was gone and he had already eaten it. Things definitely didn't look good for him as the kids started to go after him. What was taking Arnold so long? Arnold was his only hope of getting out of this one. The Kids stopped when they heard a groan behind them. It was Eugene. He looked worse for the wear, He looked like he just got attacked by Lions and Tigers and Bears (oh my!).

"I'm okay..." Eugene groaned. He then collapsed on the ground. The kids circled around him and tried to help him up.

"Darn, Eugene. I knew you were a jinx, but I never thought you would get into this kinda mess. What happened?" Stinky asked, helping the small redhead to his feet.

"Someone grabbed me from behind and he pounded me with a hockey stick. Ow..." Eugene groaned at his bruised shoulder. Why would someone ever go that far to hurt the already unfortunate kid? Didn't Eugene already suffered enough with his ridiculous Bud Luck? Sid saw a hockey stick that was bent, chipped, and looked like it was just used on poor Eugene. Sid walked over and picked it up. Sid looked at the Hockey stick and frowned and glared at Thomas' direction.

"why is your name on this hockey stick?"

Thomas looked puzzled. As he looked and at the frowns that burned into his skin. To make matters worse, Even Rolf seemed to doubt his innocents now.

"Oh come on people! Open your eyes! This isn't my Hockey stick! I didn't tamper with the cotton candy machine! For goodness sakes! This day was all I've been talking about and waiting for! Why would I wreck a day off of school and have fun at a carnival?!"

"I reckon cause ya want us to not suspect you and then slide out of this without suspecting you." Stinky said, crossing his arms

"Yea! Plus you were too stupid enough to not wipe your own name off your hockey stick! That's what gave it all away!" Iggy shouted, approaching.

Thomas backed up against the wall as the angry crowd approached him. He couldn't talk some sense into them. They just wouldn't listen to a word he said.

"halt!" Rolf shouted, stepping in front of Thomas in a protective manner. "Rolf shall not allow anyone to hurt Tom-Boy no matter what he does. Rolf believes Thomas is telling the truth. This doesn't seem that tall-hair Thomas would ever do this. It's all Poppycock!"

Thomas sigh. At least Rolf was with him. It felt good that at least one person believed his innocents. Rolf stopped them from getting any closer to Thomas. Rolf gave him a reassuring smile which Made Thomas soften inside. Thomas wasn't a fighter. He couldn't even fight a 3 year old girl too save his life. He was a peace loving guy who would always avoid trouble. Arnold reminded Thomas much like himself, always tried to do the right thing.

The angry mob of kids backed away. Not one of them dared to challenge Rolf after he just knocked out Wolfgang with one hit. Still, this does not break the tension between Thomas and the other kids.

"What ever Bucko!" Helga shouted, folding her arms. "you better match your back! Rolf isn't always going to be there to protect you." and with that, Helga took of into the school to wash Cotton Candy out of her hair and clothes. The rest of the cotton candy covered kids followed her lead, glaring at Thomas before they went into the school.

Only Rolf, Thomas, and Gerald stayed there. Gerald casted a look at Thomas. It wasn't a angry look, but a rather puzzled and blank look. Arnold came out of the school finally, His arms holding his stomach and he looked green. It seems that the Ed's "chocolate" really got the best of him. It didn't look like it would take long before he has to vomit again.

"Gerald...I don't Feel so good..." He said. Groaning as he sat down. "I Think I-" Arnold noticed Gerald, Thomas, and Rolf were all covered in cotton candy. "Why are you guys covered in cotton candy?"

"I rather not talk about it..." Thomas sighed. Unfortunately, Arnold was too sick to get on anymore rides, so Gerald, Thomas, and Rolf decided to stay by him. Of course Arnold told them 'It's okay' and 'Don't worry about me', but in the end, they still decided to stay with them. They told more Yo Mama joke, Rolf talked about the old country in Vietnam, and Gerald talked about some jazz music he brought yesterday. After 2 hours of talking, it was unfortunately time to go. Thomas and Rolf had to carry Arnold, since it hurt his stomach to walk. Gerald just followed behind them. After the short smooth Bus ride, Rolf, Thomas, and Gerald carried Arnold down and in front of the Boarding house. As Gerald patted Arnold on the shoulder for good luck, Gerald, Thomas, and Rolf split from each other and headed their own separate ways. Thomas then soon arrived at a old Boarding house. This boarding house was very, very, extremely old. The walls and paint were peeling of, the Boards creaked and braked every so often, the windows were cracked, and the washing machine was almost, always out of order. It's a true wonder why this place hasn't been torn down yet. Thomas and his brother Nick, whom he lived with, were very poor. So this place was all they got or they'll lived in the steets.

Thomas stepped inside the worn out building. He heard creaks as he took a step on the old, cracking floor. Why did we have to live here? We might as well live outside. At least it's much cleaner than this piece of junk. Thomas sighed. He couldn't wait until Nick job a better job or at least a promotion at the box company he worked at. Then they can live at a decent Boarding House. Thomas and Nick lived with a old married couple that were always at work that he rarely ever see them. And there was Bosco, a ex-heavy weight champion. He got kicked out the team cause apparently, he got framed by someone and nobody believed him. Now he always stayed in his room, a heavy drinker and a bitter loner. Then there was Sam. He was a Vietnam Veteran. He too, was a heavy drinker. He took 2 tours in Vietnam and he came back a different man. He also suffered from those Hippies throwing garbage at him and calling him a baby killer to make him feel worse. Sam is always trying to see someone who can help him. But apparently, No one can. Thomas had always tried to cheer him up but it never worked. Nick didn't get off of work till 6 o'clock, so Thomas went into his room. He immediately took off his shoes to be greeted by a smelly, stinky foot. He shrugged and looked out the window. It was going to rain very soon. What was with all the rain lately? Thomas just shrugged and hopped on his bed, his head laying on top of his arms.

"What a day..." He sighed out. It seems that his classmates wont let him live it down. Why wouldn't they believe him? He done nothing wrong all day. Just enjoyed the carnival, have a great sugar rush, then sleep it off. He sighed. "I wander if they'll forgive me. Even if I didn't do it." Thomas thought he should just apologize first thing he gets to school. He might as well bury this before it gets out of control. Yea. That's exactly what he was going to do. He Smiled to himself. They'll forgive him in no time. He then let himself drift himself to a long deep sleep.

--

Thomas was outside in a small ally. It was pouring rain outside. Thomas felt something in his hand. He looked down to see it was a dented aluminum baseball bat. He casted a look at himself. He was wearing a Dark leather jacket, tattered and dirty baggy jean, and a pair off Nike Sneakers. He also sported a long, heavy, silver chain that reached down his stomach. Thomas was wondering why he was outside in the pouring rain. Thomas then try to get out of the ally and go home. That is if he could move his legs. Thomas had no control of his body, He tried to move his arms and legs, but nothing happened. He heard someone trembling. Thomas saw there was a man in front of him.

"N-No! Please don't do it! I-I-I'll pay you double! No! Triple the amount I owe you! Please don't kill me!" The man in front of Thomas was in his mid twenties with dyed gray hair and a goatee. He wore tattered clothes suggesting he was extremely poor. He was on his knee's facing Thomas.

"Greg Greg Greg..." Thomas heard a taunting voice behind him. He felt himself turn around and look at the man. He wearing a Gucci tailored suit and tie along with polished shoes, His hair was neatly trimmed dirty blond hair and was also had a goatee. "You knew this was the day. I gave you 1 month to fully pay your dept to me plus a 2 more weeks cause I was kind enough. You're making me look bad here Greg. Now, Thomas here is going to teach ya a lesson about being late."

Thomas felt himself smirk evilly at Greg. Why was he smirking? Was he going to hurt Greg? Why? Where was he? Why is he doing this? Is this a dream? Thomas felt himself lift his arms lift up in the air to prepare to strike the man. Thomas let out a evil snicker as he felt his fist tighten around the grip. Greg's eyes widen and begged for mercy. Thomas then swung the bat down in such force into Greg's torso.

--

Thomas woke up screaming in the middle off the old boarding house. It was thundering and raining outside the window. He settled down and sighed as he began to breath normally. "A dream..." He said to himself. "It was only a dream."

Or was it?

The dream felt too real to be a dream. He remembered he had just recently suffered from Amnesia. His earliest, if not first, memory was waking up in the hospital, head bandaged and a sprained arm with cuts all over him. His brother, Nick, never told them how he got them, no matter how much Thomas begged. He knew Nick was hiding something dark. He remembered his own name ,birthday, and how to do schoolwork, but he couldn't remember anything from the past. The doctors said his memory should come back within 23-56 hours. But it had been weeks and he still had no idea where he came from, His best friend was, or if Thomas was even his real name. Thomas sat there, he felt like a fake. He just sat there trying to forget the dream, but it wouldn't go away.

Thomas stayed up for the rest of the night.

--

Phew! That chapter took a lot long to write. I'm sorry that I rushed in some parts of the story, but it's really late out here and im moving tomorrow. I'll edit this ASAP

The Next chapters focus of Thomas where the real bullying begans.

Later yall.


	8. Big Brother

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hey Arnold or Ed Edd n Eddy. I do however own Thomas.

Big Brother

Thomas opened his eyes to see the sun was directly in his eyes. He shielded his eyes and rolled out of his bed onto the rotting wooden floor. He stretched out his arms and let out a loud yawn and he got to his feet and walked down the apartment. Finally the weekend was here. As usual, everyone was either in their rooms, or at work. As Thomas came down the kitchen to get some breakfast, He saw Nick reading the daily news. His head glanced up from the paper to Thomas, a big smile coming across his face.

"Sup, Bra?" Nick said in his usual Gangster like accent.

"Not much. Just another day."

Thomas sat across from Nick as he got a chipped bowl and box of Honey Smack. He poured in the cereal and then the milk. Thomas sat across from Nick as he dug his spoon into his cereal, the sweet, nut shaped cereal crunchy in his mouth.

"Hey Tommy, wanna go with me to Mr. Green's meat shop so we can have some steak tonight? Maybe later we can go see a movie."

Thomas beamed up, smiling with his mouth full of honey smacks, unable to talk, he just nodded his head yes. He finished his bowl of Honey Smacks and it in the sink. He and Nick stepped out of the rundown apartment, the cool October wind blowing on their faces. They walked down the street, silent until Thomas decided to get something off his chest.

"Nick?" Thomas said, not glancing at his brother's way, but saw Nick glance at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yea?"

"Have I…Ever done anything bad?"

Nick was silent for some long seconds before answering. "Everyone has done something they regret Thomas."

"But, last night, I had a dream that I hurt somebody Nick…with a bat…while this guy in a crisp suit just watch in amusement."

Thomas saw Nick twitched in his face, and looked very nervous. "I-It was just a dream Thomas. You would never hurt anybody. I know that for a fact."

Thomas knew Nick was holding something back. he was going to question him further but decided against it. He knew his memory would come back to him eventually. Finally, they reached Mr. Greens meat house. He decided to stay outside and wait for Nick.

As Nick went in the store, Thomas felt alone as he sat in front of the park. He watched the kids play with their mothers and fathers as they swept up their kids in their arms, laughing and playing. He had never really longed for anyone but Nick, but the sight of the children with their mothers – and sometimes fathers – sent a small pang through him. He, for as long as he remember, and from what Nick said, grew up without Parents. Thomas wanted to know who they were and why they went away. He took out his Art book and flipped to the last page. Last night, he'd drew a picture of Nick in a butcher shop, with his apron and hat on, and he had been planning to present it to him but now that he was sitting looking at it, he felt his confidence die a little. What if Nick didn't like it? It wasn't as good as some of his others.

"Hey Thomas!" yelled a thick country voice. Thomas turned to the left and saw Stinky, Harold, and Sid, all who were coming towards him.

"Oh, Hey Guys." Thomas beamed over to them. They stood in front of Thomas, arms folded. They gave him a evil stare like he had been accused of a crime of killing on of their best friends. "Uh….whatsup?"

"What are these?" Sid yelled at Thomas, holding out 3 sheets of paper. Thomas carefully took the pieces of paper and looked at them and what he saw hugely perplexed him. The first paper was a drawing of Sid with his nose much bigger than his body, he had red dots all over his face and sported huge braces. There was a bubble in front of Sid which read "IM A HUGE DORK!". The second drawing was of Stinky. He had a huge dunce hat over his head, with a math paper in his hand which had 1+7fish and had a Red F on the paper. There was words scrambled all over the paper like Stupid, Dumbo, chimp, ect. The last was a drawing of Harold He was drawn extremely fat with a pig snout on him. He too had red zits drawn everywhere on his body. He was eating slob from a bath tub, which made Thomas a bit green. On top of the paper said "PIG BOY!"

Thomas held the pieces of drawing in his hands and let out a little giggle, Thomas soon silenced himself after he saw "Drawn by Thomas Rogan" on the bottom of each of the drawings.

"Whoa! Hold on! I didn-"

"So you think that's Funny?!" Harold said, approaching the timid kid.

"But I didn-" Thomas was pushed to the ground by Harold, who seemed to get pleasure out of doing that.

"Not so funny now is it?!" Sid said. Stinky, Sid, and Harold laughed as Thomas got back up and brushed himself off. Harold then approached Thomas again. Thomas' heart plunged down into his shoes and hid there, shaking.

Harold was much older than him, and much bigger than him. Harold eyes glittered as he stared down at Thomas' art book. Thomas looked around, panicked, but Nick was nowhere to be seen. He looked back at Harold as his gang, which consisted of Sid and Stinky, joined him, his mouth dry as sandpaper.

"What's this?" Harold asked loudly, waving the book just out of Thomas' reach. Harold flipped through the pages of Thomas' art while Stinky and Sid were behind him, snickering. "This is lame, Thomas. A blind Grandma can draw better than you can!"

Thomas felt tears stinging in eyes and blinked them away quickly. He was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. His throat was too dry for him to speak, so instead he just shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"You're drawings don't even need to be here! Hear me, freak?!"

Thomas flinched as Harold threw his book to the ground and stamped on it once, leaving a muddy footprint over one of the other pictures.

"My brother's coming," he managed, his voice wobbling as he struggled to contain his tears of fear and hurt.

"Yea, right," Tom scoffed, folding his arms. "Why don-cha just go away from Hillwood, do everyone a favor…look guys! He's _crying._"

Thomas wiped furiously at his cheeks, but the tears pushed themselves out over his eyes, as if desperate to betray him. He sniffed and felt a sob building in his throat as Harold, Stinky, and Sid laughed loudly.

_Nick, help me…_

"What's up, Thomas?" Harold drawled, leaning forwards. "Are you chicken? You scared?"

He made a sudden movement, and Thomas flinched back again. Harold burst out laughing.

"_Hey!_"

Thomas's heart leapt at the shout, and his head flicked up as Harold turned.

Nick stood on the other side of the playground, his eyes flickering dangerously from Harold to Thomas and back again. His fists clenched at his sides and he strode towards them.

"Ah-oh! Run!" Sid yelled out. Harold and Stinky saw Nick and did the same thing.

Nick waited until he reached the gates before turning to Thomas, who still had tears glistening on his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly, horrified that Nick had seen him crying over some bully.

"Thanks, Nick," he sniffled.

Nick bent down to pick up his art book from the floor and wiped off the mud on the cover with his sleeve before holding it out to him. "What are shockingly awesome big brother's for?" he asked, smiling his usual cock-sure grin. "C'mon, Thomas, lets go."

Thomas nodded and grabbed at Nick's hand and trotting beside his big brother as they headed for the gates.

"I wasn't crying, Nick," he said as they stepped out onto the pavement.

"I know you weren't. You're far too brave," Nick replied matter-of-factly.

Thomas grinned, and then hesitated. He let go of Nick's hand and opened his art book.

"Nick? I drew you a picture."

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWDW

Nick lifted the messy painting and inspected it carefully, aware that Thomas was waiting anxiously for his approval. He deliberately stayed silent longer than normal, winding his brother up.

"What-do ya-think?" Thomas burst out at last, finishing the sentence in less that three seconds.

"I…" Nick said slowly, frowning. "I…"

Thomas' face fell, and Nick finally allowed a grin to spread over his face.

"I love it, Thomas. It's the best picture I've ever seen."

Thomas' face lit up and he actually jumped into the air. "Really? _Really?_"

"Really," Nick assured him, handing the art book back to him. "You even put my favorite knife in too. Can I put it on my wall when we get back?"

Thomas looked ecstatic. Then, as he put the picture back in his pocket, embarrassment flashed across his face.

"What?" Nick asked, smirking as he took Thomas' hand again and began to walk once more. "What is it?"

"I thought you might not like it," Thomas said hesitantly. "I thought, 'cause it's not as good as my others."

"I think it's the best," Nick replied.

After that, they went back home and put the stake in the refrigerator, and went out to see Kissed Her Sister. Then Thomas pretty much hanged with the Eds for the rest of the day.

Well, that's it folks. There's plenty more of what awaits Thomas. Im currently writing a Halloween Chapter with the help of Acosta. Stay tune for more Hey Arnold.


	9. The Torment

Well This Chapter is from Thomas' POV as he is about to deal with his tormentors alone and vulnerable. How will he deal with it?

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Ed Edd n Eddy or Hey Arnold. I Do however Own Thomas (Hands off)

The Torment.

"Come on Thomas!" Nick said, "Time to get up!"

Thomas groaned as he reluctantly got out of bed. his room was freezing. He felt a cold chill as soon as he got out from under his covers, which got worse when he began to get changed. After Thomas got dressed, he headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Nick made pancakes. Thomas was surprised to see that Sam and Bosco were downstairs in the kitchen. This was really rare to see them out of their rooms. Bosco was in a sweaty white T-shirt and his boxer, sporting heavy bags under his eyes and 7 o'clock shadow. Sam was in his Vietnam Army OG-107 jacket (which he almost worn everyday) with a clean white t-shirt under it. He had his white beard neatly trimed, specks of black hair clashing with his old white hair. Sam scarfed them down quickly, as usual, while Bosco ate a normal speed, giving Sam a wierd glance. Nick noticed Thomas was barely touching his pancakes and not talking as much as he normally would.

"Thomas," Nick said a little concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Thomas said, "Oh, yea, I'm fine, just not hungry."

"You didn't eat your dinner last night either," Nick said, "Are you sure you're alright?" He reached out and felt Thomas' forehead.

"Yes," Thomas said softly, "I'm fine."

"Well," Nick said as he pulled his hand away from Thomas' head, "You don't have a fever." He looked at the clock. "Oh! Time for you to go to school."

Thomas all grabbed his lunch money and began walking to school.

It had been 2 weeks since the playground incident with Harold Stinky and Sid. Thomas still didn't know where the drawings had come from and tried to explain he was innocent. They wouldn't listen. They also seemed to have taken a liking in watching him suffer and It went from payback for the pictures, to pure bullying. Everyday they had called Thomas names, push him around, spit on him, called him ugly and a freak! They would also try to embarrass him in front of everyone. like they tamper with his chair and it'd break, making the entire classroom laugh. and in lunch when they tampered with his table and his lunch tray would fall on his lap. This would make the kids laugh even harder and thomas had to run to the bathroom to cry and clean it off. It was mostly Harold that did the bullying while Stinky and Sid just sit back and laugh. In their eyes, everything was wrong with him. His hair, his personality, his interests and not to forget, his poor living conditions. He always kept that secret neatly for himself, but one horrible day it leaked out, and he became the laughing stock of the school. And worst of all, they have found his Journal.

He remembered that fateful day when he saw torn pages of his journal hanging on the walls of the school hallways. Page by page. All of them. He wished He was dead. All his secrets, all his dreams, all his intimate thoughts revealed to every prying eye in the school. And the school had many prying eyes. Rumors traveled with a speed of light, and soon nicknames like "the geek boy" "The lonely freak" and "the nerdy weirdo" were born.

Arnold and Rolf were Thomas' only friends, as Rolf would always fight them off when they openly bullied him, and Arnold tried to reason to leave him alone. But they never listened to him. but Today, Rolf was taking care of his sick Nana, and Arnold was still sick from the Ed's chocolate cupcake scam, Leaving Thomas completely vulnerable.

And then there was Wolfgang. Wolfgang had always demanded thomas to give him his lunch money. If Thomas forgot, Wolfgang would always give Thomas a hard slap on the face or a punch in the gut to make him remember to bring it next time. But If Thomas was holding out on him, He'd do worse than that, Though Wolfgang was careful not to go too far. As he was always so timid, it was not surprising that Wolfgang started viewing him as a sort of object for him to vent his anger on whenever he was in a bad mood. Soon, he took to stalking him everyday just for the sake of making Thomas uneasy, stopping only when he had to go home. Thomas' classmates started avoiding him because of Wolfgang's continual presence around him and as a result, he was always lonely and felt depressed all the time.

Because Wolfgang spent so much time stalking him, his grades, which were already very low dropped even lower. Thomas wasn't really a smart kid (in fact, he's kinda dumb.), but that didn't stop Wolfgang from forcing Thomas to do his homework. If Thomas did a good job, Wolfgang would go really easy on him.

But if he did a _horrible_ job...well, lets just say Thomas has deep purple bruises all over his body.

Thomas tried desperately to hide the bruises from his brother, very afriad of what his bullies might do to him if he ever told _anyone._ It almost seemed impossible to hide them forever. Thomas started to wear sweaters, hoodies, and baggy jeans in the hot autumn, in a attempt to hide the scars. Sam, the Vietnam veteran, was the first one so far to notice Thomas' scars and bruises all over his body. Despite Sam's plead to tell him who did this to him, all he ever got was 'I fell.' or 'I got stuck in some bushes.' Sam never believed him and sworn he'd be keeping a close eye on thomas. Today, Thomas chose to wear his normal clothes he wore. His teal and light blue striped collar shirt, his brown baggy shorts, and his wrist band. Between Harold's bullying and wolfgang's bullying _and _stalking, Thomas was really starting to break down into paranoia, jumping out of his skin even when a pin drops. Then the paranoia led to bits of insanity. Thomas wasn't really making sense anymore. In fact, he started talking a little crazy, almost like Curly. Thomas just hope they would finally leave him alone today.

Just once.

"Hey Thombo!" He heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine and made him jump out of his skin.

"O-Oh, h-hey, Wolfgang," Thomas said nervously as he turned around and looked up into the dark brown eyes of the musculine 5th grader.

"Can it, Thomas!" Wolfgang hollered, "Give me 20 bucks!"

"20 BUCKS?!" Thomas said in surprise, "Why would you want $20??!!"

"Cause I want 20 bucks. Now hand it over," Wolfgang said with an evil grin. Thomas handed the only $2 he had to his name. Wolfgang jerked it away from him, and observed it, "You're $18 short, squirt!" he said angrily, "You better have the rest of my money by the end of the day, or you're dead meat!" He punched Thomas' shoulder before he walked away. Thomas felt sick; he didn't know how on Earth he could get $18 by the end of the day.

Thomas went to the bus stop where Gerald, and the Eds were at. Thomas thanked god that Harold, Sid, and Stinky were away. Gerald was relaxing on the bench, giving Thomas a soft smile while the Ed's were in a semi-circle, discussing Eddy's latest scam idea.

"Eddy! Good Lord! You can't be _serious!_" Double-Dee exclaimed, eyebrow 12 inches above his head.

"Do you know how much Mola we'll be _swimming_ in, Double-Dee?" Eddy asked, a devilish grin appearing on his face.

"To _think_ you would've learned from the '_chocolate' _cup cake scam! But This?!" Double-Dee pointing his arm to Ed, who was wrapping and glowing yellow paper into a cone shape, Ed then took a baseball then glued it on the 'cone'. He then took a paintbrush and dipped it into pink paint. Ed then started painting the baseball pink and then held it to Eddy, big dopey grin flooding his face.

"Ice cream ready for the costumers, Eddy!"

Thomas smacked his head, already knowing that the Ed's lastest scam will certainly fail, resulting in a refund from the kids and of course, the pounding.

"Honestly man, how do they even manage to make a penny?" Gerald asked, giving Thomas a small smile. Thomas smiled on the inside. Gerald had never been mean or laughed at Thomas. But still, he wasn't a close of a friend as Arnold and Rolf were.

"Don't ask me."

The bus then came and Thomas and Gerald got their backpacks and the Ed's collected their "ice cream" and went on the bus. Thomas sat in the back with the geeks while Gerald sat in the middle. The bus ride was very short without Rolf of Arnold there to talk to. The bus then came in PS.118 and then they dropped them off. Thomas heard jokes about him in a harsh way as he hurried to the school, Only to be greated by his devils.

"Well…look who it is, Geeky the freak!" Harold jeered and Thomas heard the others laugh around him, he was cornered now.

"L-Look Harold…I don't…want any trouble. I'm…I'm just…goin…going to class." Thomas stammered, looking at his feet.

"Oh really, well you see stupid, I didn't do my homework last night so I'll just take yours." He laughed , Sid and Stinky rammed him up against a locker and searched his bag for his math homework.

"We've found it Harold!." Sid said holding it up, eager to please the leader of the gang.

"Great, I'll definitely get an 'A+' for sure." Harold laughed and those around him laughed too.

"Oh…but I worked…so hard…on that." Thomas complained.

"And It will show on the paper! Now if you'll excuse me..." With that, Harold and his posse left Thomas alone. He watched him walk off before allowing a tear to slide down his cheek; he wiped it away while Double-Dee approached him, with a mixed look a sympathetic and concern.

"Thomas, why wont you just tell the teacher or Principle Wartz? After all it's common sense!"

"I can't...I just can't....." Thomas pushed himself away from Double-Dee to avoid anymore questions. He _knew_ he could've told his brother, and Principles Wartz, but he was afriad of what his tormentors would do to him if he did. Thomas pushed the door open to door and into his class.

"Thomas, you're late!" said firmly and passionately.

"I'm sorry Mr. Simmons, he looked at Harold and his friends, "I…I dropped my books."

"Hmm, well please take a seat and I'll be coming around for the homework." He said to the class.

He went around taking their work off them and when he turned to Harold, he smiled.

"I hope it's another wonderful piece Harold." he said to him affectionately

"I tried my best ." He said giving him a big fake grin.

When he got to Thomas he looked at him smiling.

"I'm sorry Mr Simmons…I…didn't do my homework." He stammered nervously.

"Again? Well.....I'll give you another chance, I want it in my tomorrow, do you understand?" Mrs Simmons said sternly.

The class went by slow as Harold and his gang throw spitballs at Thomas and made jokes about him. Thomas could barely concentrate because it. Thomas was thankful as the launchbell ranged and he ran to the cafeteria.

Thomas sat by himself at the corner of the cafeteria, eating a hamsandwhich with some money he held from Wolfgang. Thomas was thankful that he and Wolfgang had seperate lunch periods. otherwise, Wolfgang would've made a example of him in front of the whole lunchroom.

"Hey Thomas?" came the very voice Thomas hated and feared. He turned to see Harold, looking very sympathetic.

"Y-Yea?"

"Look I really want to apologize for being such a jerk. and I want to make it up to you." Thomas was really taken back by this. Were they finally going to leave him alone? Thomas grinned a littled bit and had a sense of hope he havn't felt in a long time.

"Th-Thanks Harold....It means alot...."

Harold gave Thomas a peanut butter and Caramel sandwhich as a apology. Thomas ate it in almost 1 bite. "Want some milk with that?" Thomas shooked his head yes. "Here!" Harold grinned devilishly as he smashed the milk carton on Thomas' head. The students were laughing at Thomas like wild Hyenas, laughing and pointing at Thomas.

"What a _loser!_" shouted a kid from across the school.

"HaHa! Look at the _freak!_" another shouted.

"You _actually_ thought i was ever going to say sorry to someone like _you?_" Harold shouted, wiping a tear from his eye. By now, Thomas was tearing up, looking at his feet while the laughing burned into his ears. He ran out of the cafeteria. He ran into the bathroom so he could clean himself off with a wet paper tower. Thomas was wondering what he had ever done to deserve this. Thomas then got done wiping the tears away as he went out to go to Recess

"BOO!"

Thomas nearly jumped out of his skin as Harold, grinning, stepped in front of him. A nasty grin, full of malice, and spiteful anticipation.

"Well, well, if it isn't the freak!" He declared, his voice echoing loudly across the cafeteria. "Say 'hello', freak!"

He smiled as two more of his gang stepped menacingly out of the shadows. Thomas recognised Sid and Stinky, and swallowed nervously. They were no doubt Harold's best friends, and just as callous. No sympathy there.

"I _said_, 'say hello'." Harold sneered, stepping forward. "What's the matter wierdo? Cat got your tongue?"

Thomas lowered his head in shame, not bearing to see them get satisfaction of seeing him tear up. But even if he wanted too, his throat was too parched to respond their their relentless taunts and insaults.

_'why wont anyone help me?'_

"My name is Thomas." Harold taunted. "And I'm a _big ugly, smelly, freak_!" Harold stopped, appearently not satisfied with the insault he made. "No it's not. It's Freak. Thomas' far too good a name for _someone like you!_." Harold and his gang continued to advance, stepping forward so that he now stood in front of Thomas.

"Oh look, the Freak's shoes are dirty." He slammed his foot down onto Thomas' boot, and twisted it cruelly. Sid took up the theme.

"And his hair is dirty." He laughed, scooping a handful of mud and mussing it through Thomas' afro.

"And his face is dirty." Harold, laughing now, pushed Thomas so that he went flying into the dirt. The kids that surrounded him pointed and laughed at Thomas. Their laughing and teasing and name calling burnt into his ears as thomas' face turned beat red. He burried his head in his lap once more and let the tears streamed down his cheeks.

'I _hate _them! I Hate _all_ of them!' Thomas screamed in his head. Rolf and Arnold were gone when he needed them most. Everyone in his class made his schoolyear here a living nightmare which might never end. He was their punching bag and he couldn't do a thing about it. Thomas lacked the abilitity to stand up for himself. He was so timid, and weak that he hated himself for it. Thomas was trembling with un-measurable hatred and embarrassment to the point he almost seemed to pass out from it. Thomas was sick of being everyone's punching bag for them to vent their anger on. He wanted to to hurt them with his rage and fury. He wanted them to feel sorry they were ever born. _All_ of them.

He wanted to make them _suffer._

"What are you going to do, Freak?" Harold taunted.

Thomas clinched his teeth tight and curled his fist into a ball. With his face crimson with hatred, he turned to face Harold, his eyes burning with hate and disgust. Harold was a little taken back by how Thomas was acting and actually for once think he might've went to far. With the scream of a banshee, Thomas launched himself at Harold. With all the brute might combined with his rage, Thomas knocked his fist square onto Harold's eye. Harold was knocked back onto the his back and fell to the ground with a loud thud, obviously surprised at how Thomas was acting. There was a loud gasp from the crowd which quickly changed to smirks.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The Crowd around them chanted. Thomas, knowing what he'd done, knew that a teacher was bound to break up the crowd and give Thomas a suspention, which he couldn't afford on his permanent record. He started to run away from the crowd and into the building, but not before giving Harold a death glare_._ He was _n_o_t_ done with Harold yet. He swore that he and everyone that ever picked on him was going to suffer.

_He was going to make sure they will all leave him alone once and for all_.

* * *

Ok well theres the Chapter. I know these past chapters have been Thomas' POV. The next one will deal with Arnold's and Thomas' POV and how Thomas is going to hurt everyone who has hurted him. stay tune. PS: Happy ThanksGiving Everyone!


	10. aurthor's note

Well, I'm back now. How's it going?

Hey wait…what are you doing with that chair?

HEY WAIT! STOP SWINGING AT ME!

What? Zombie? What do you mean zombie?

…..Just because I havn't updated in so long doesn't mean I'm Dead!

….You know I'll get you later for this.

As I was saying, I'm back and betta than eva. I've been spending a lot of time doing video game programs I've completely forgotten about this fic. Sorry I've kept you waiting.

I've changed the title because it doesn't feel like a movie and just like another episode. So I figured a much more appropriate title is wanted. Well, I looked back on my old chapters and quite frankly, I'm honestly ashamed of the writing and grammar I did. Really, It looked like it was done by a 8 year old.

What I'm going to be doing is Rewriting and/or deleting the earlier chapters so it can be SO much better. My writing skills have improved so much over the years. I will put much more Arnold, Helga, and the other gang in there. I think im overdoing Thomas too much. I don't want a Mary Sue.

Expect the next chapter to be up here and keep sending me helpful feebacks. There will be more new characters. But don't worry, They wont replace our little 4th graders we know in love.

Thank you.


End file.
